Not Everyone Has Happy Endings
by iheartcocacola
Summary: Set after the war with Gaea- Alexis is in trouble with her mom again. But this time, her dad is mentioned. Her math teacher turned out to be a skeleton, and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover ask her to go with them. But where? Nico is disturbed by what Gaea had said before she went to sleep. Rated T because I have no idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This isn't the first time I've wrote a story, but it's the first time I ever put one up! Please review and tell me what you think. ^.^ Some of the demigods might be a little (or maybe a lot) OOC. Hope you like it! :D**

**~iheartcocacola**

Alexis POV

I sat next to my friends, Rick, Louis, and Carmelita, at lunch. I slumped on my chair, feeling grumpy and tired. Not to mention cranky. They three of them stared at me in awe. "What?" I grumbled. "Is it me or is the almighty bright, energetic, and fun Alexis Marie Cruz tired?" Louis asked. Rick chuckled. "As a matter of fact, she is." He grinned. Carmelita shook her head. "What happened to you, Lex? You look… unusually grumpy." She said in her slight Spanish accent. Ever since she came, Carmelita, or Lita, as we call her, had a thick Spanish accent. But for the past years, her accent was turning into an American accent. I do like her with the slight Spanish accent, though. I grimaced. Was I that obvious? "No, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night. You know, parent problems." I said as convincing as I can. Carmelita raised an eyebrow while Louis and Rick turned back to their food. Only the three of them knew about my parents. My dad left me when I was a baby, and my mom has been a quite harsh on me since then. She treated me like I was an F on a report card. She always pushed me to get a good grade at school. But with my dyslexia and ADHD, it was pretty hard. I moved to a lot of schools, and the school I go to now, Goode High, was pretty good. I was second in the class, but my mom, with her having graduated from Yale, kept telling me to study so I could be first. The first in class was Andrea Tyler, but I know her family just paid the teachers to make her first. I told my mom about that, but she wouldn't listen. She liked Andrea and I don't know why. We were a pretty poor family, so I did my best not to make my mom mad. "You never really minded your mom when it came to those… Why are you grumpy only now?" Carmelita asked. By the look on her face, I could tell she was suspicious. "She.. she kind of mentioned my dad this time.. I don't really wanna dwell on it." I said and started eating. I really didn't want to remember it.

_Flashback_

"_You ungrateful child!" My mom screamed at me. I looked at the ground. I was used to it, so I just stood there. Then she mentioned something I never thought she would talk about—my dad. "Your father may have been great, but they're all the SAME!" I looked at my mom this time. She must have been taking some drugs. I reached out to let her cool down, but she flinched. "Don't touch me, you __**MONSTER! YOU UGLY MONSTER CHILD**__!" she grabbed the broom and started spanking me. I tried to hold the pain, but it was too much. "Mom…please stop…", I pleaded. It was painful, but bearable. I let myself out of her reach and ran up the stairs. She was panting, and at the same time she was crying. She dropped the broom and fainted. I stared at her in astonishment, then slowly walked to her. I prepared myself, just in case she would hurt me. "Mom?" I whispered. She woke up and hit her head on the edge of the table. She started bleeding so I ran to get the first aid kit. I helped her up. "What happened?" she asked a little harshly. She saw the mess and her eyes widened. "Did you do this?! Answer me Alexis!" she glared at me. I wiped the blood out of her head and put some medicine, then put a bandage. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I held it in. "No, mom. I didn't do it." I choked out. She narrowed her eyes. "You're lying. Children these days. Always lying to get out of trouble." She pushed me out of the way and went to get the camera. She kept cameras in the different rooms to check if I was causing trouble in the house. That's how strict she is. She dropped the camera, her eyes wide. She glared at me. "Clean this up, then go to bed." Was all she said, and she walked to her bedroom. Tears were flowing out of my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at the broken glass, the bloody carpet, the broom laying on the ground. I sighed and got to work._

_End Flashback_

"Lex? Hello.." Louis was waving his arms at me. "Huh?" I snapped back to good old reality. "You okay, Lex? You look a little pale." Rick said. Carmelita was looking at me like I shot someone. I felt my face. It was wet. "You were crying, but silently. You weren't making a sound, but tears were just flowing out." Carmelita said. "Oh. I was? Oh, I was just remembering this k-drama, it was pretty sad." I lied. They didn't look convinced, but decided to shrug it off. This was gonna be a pretty long day.

Percy POV

"Seaweed Brain, wake up… Seaweed Brain." I groaned. I was too tired. I didn't want to get up. After the campfire, I was massive tired. Annabeth was shaking me, but I didn't budge. Next thing I hear, "MONSTERS! THEY BROKE IN!" Annabeth screamed. Monsters? But we already put them back in Tartarus! I got up, brought Riptide out, and ran out of my cabin. Campers were staring at me. Some were snickering. I noticed that I only had my boxers on. I ran back inside. "Good morning, Percy." Annabeth grinned. I went back to bed. She pouted. "Percy, you HAVE to get up. Chiron's calling us. "What does he want again?" I complained. Annabeth frowned. "I swear on the River Styx, Percy. If you don't get up, I won't kiss you for a month." I got up and ran for the showers. I could just imagine her smirking in the cabin.

By the time I was done, Annabeth wasn't there anymore. I ran to the Big House, to find Annabeth and Chiron waiting. "Sorry I took so long.." I blushed. Chiron smiled warmly. "I have a request. Not a quest, but a request." He said. Annabeth and I nodded. "Grover found a demigod. She's in Goode High. Probably 14 already, so I need you to bring her here." I was pretty surprised at that. A demigod at Goode? Where my step-dad Paul teaches? And why wasn't she claimed yet? "What's her name?" Annabeth asked. "Her name is Alexis Marie Cruz. You have to find her fast, because her scent is probably a little strong by now." I nodded. "Let's go Annabeth—we're going to Goode."

Nico POV

I was having a pretty boring day. I laid on my bed, thinking of the war with Gaea. We lost many lives, but being the son of Hades, I was able to talk to them. It was a little painful seeing them again. There isn't much to do on Earth, so I stayed in my room, in the Underworld. I thought about Gaea's words to me before she slept.

_Flashback_

_As Gaea was already going back to sleep, her voice rang in my head. "Beware, Son of Hades. Your heart will not be able to take in what I have prepared for you. I may not be able to destroy you, but I can crush your spirit even more than it already is.." _

_End Flashback_

Of course, I didn't really listen because I was busy fighting monsters. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps. And I've been with the dead for a _long _time. I decided to ignore it and visit the camp. And Mrs. O'Leary. I shadow-travelled to Half-Blood Hill. Peleus was asleep, and next to him was Thalia's tree. I snickered. It found it pretty funny that Thalia was a former pine tree. I walked past the gate and voila. There was the view of all the cabins and the Big House. I didn't know where to go, so I started walking to the Big House. I wanted to visit Percy, but he probably might be busy or something. When I reached the Big House, I thought about what Gaea said. _Maybe I should tell Chiron or something.._ I thought. I knocked on the door. _Why'd you knock?! You _do _know you won't have anything to talk about to Chiron. _The other side of my mind argued. _Maybe you can play pinochle with Mr. D… _The door opened, revealing Chiron. "Oh, Nico. Percy's not here. He's going to find another demigod with Annabeth and Grover. I can't-" I interrupted him. "No, Chiron, I-I wanted to tell you something. Something Gaea said to me before she slept." I said. _Hades.. did you really have to tell him, Nico?! _Chiron stared at me for a good 5 minutes. "Well, then, come in. We'll talk about it." He said calmly. I entered the Big House. I saw Mr. D playing pinochle with Apollo. They greeted me. Well, Apollo did. "Hey, dude! Watcha doing here, man? It's good to see you!" he said. I smiled and gave him a fist bump. Then he went back to his game. Chiron brought me into his office. "Peppermint?" he offered. He suddenly reminded me of the Dumbledore guy in Harry Potter. I shook my head. "So Nico.. let's talk about what Gaea said to you…"

Alexis POV

I nearly slept during Math class. The teacher was talking about some Pythagorean Theorem and all that stuff. Mr. Lee erased the board. "Can someone tell me what the formula of the Pythagorean Theorem is?" No one raised their hands. "Hmm.. let's see… Ms. Cruz?" My head shot up. "Yes, Mr. Lee?" I asked. He was smirking. "Can you please tell the class what the formula of the Pythagorean Theorem is?" he asked with fake politeness. I searched in my head. "Uhh… a squared plus b squared equals c squared." Mr. Lee looked at me, like he was disappointed that I got it right. _Of course I got it right, _I thought, _You just mentioned it, like, 10 seconds ago. _The bell rang, and I ran out of class. Lita was waiting for me. "Where are Louis and Rick?" I asked her. "Still in Greek class. They're practically failing it." She shook her head. I laughed for the first time that day. "Well you look better, today." Lita said. I just shrugged. "Let's wait for Louis and Rick outside." I suggested to her. "Sure," Lita said, "as long as they don't take long. My mom is getting pretty strict with the time." "Okay then." I said. And just as I was walking, I saw three teenagers walking. One girl and two boys. I recognized one of the boys. He was a senior. The other two were looking at me curiously. "Ms. Cruz!" I heard across the hallway. It was Mr. Lee. "May I have a word?" he asked as he walked up to me and Carmelita. "Uh.. sure." I said. Teachers don't really call on me. I was getting suspicious. I noticed the senior looking a little panicky. I walked into Mr. Lee's class. He locked the door. "So Ms. Cruz… would you like to tell me about your life at home?" he asked. His smile wasn't a nice smile. It was like an evil smile. I kept my cool. "No. I don't wanna talk about it." His smile got wider. I started to get creeped out. I ran for the door. Mr. Lee grabbed me and started choking me. His facial features were starting to change. His flesh was starting to disappear. His muscles, and all his body parts except his bones were disappearing. He was..a skeleton. Despite his fingers squeezing my throat, I tried to let out a blood-curdling scream….

And I succeeded. I think.

**A/N: Sooo.. whaddaya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry if it was pretty short, and boring, I'm kinda typing this write now in the night, with my parents and brother sleeping. Please review and I swear to the gods, I will do my best to update! There's a summer camp coming up so I might not have enough time. Hope you liked it! :D **

**~iheartcocacola (I really do ,actually. And Pepsi, and Sprite, and 7up, and water..) XD**

**P.S. I know Percy's POV kinda sucked so please forgive me! I'll make their POVs longer**

**P.P.S. I know I suck at the 'suspenseful parts' .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I've decided to change the title of this story. I have my reasons lol. And I can't believe I forgot to put a disclaimer. When I was about to sleep, I was like, "I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER! NOOO!" And yeah… So now I shall put the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs and the plot. **

**~iheartcocacola **

Annabeth POV

We met Grover at Goode, and he was pretty happy to see us again. Being the Lord of the Wild must be pretty hard. "G-Man! What's up?" Percy shouted in the hallway. A few girls were ogling at him and they were wearing about 10 pounds of makeup. And a few guys were glaring at him. But never mind them. I gave Grover a hug. "Grover! How are you?" I greeted. He grinned. "I've missed you guys. The demigod you're looking for is a freshman, probably around Nico's age. But we have a small problem…." His grin vanished and he suddenly looked worried. I tensed. I had a feeling there was a monster in the school. Then a girl with dirty blonde hair walked past us. She looked at us for a second, then turned to her friend. "That's Alexis." Grover whispered. Percy stiffened. "The demigod?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously…. Seaweed Brain.." I muttered. Percy scoffed. Then he started laughing. I shook my head. "Ms. Cruz!" we heard across the hallway. Grover started panicking. "Grover, relax. It's just a teacher." Percy said. I face-palmed. "Gods, Percy, are you that much of a Seaweed Brain?" I asked. Percy looked at me for a minute, gods, he was so cute. I remember that time when—STOP! ADHD! STOP! Then he seemed to get it. We looked at Grover. "Is that him?" I asked. Grover nodded. "That's… that's the monster." Percy was about to reach for his pocket and run for the monster's classroom, but I stopped him. "Percy… we have to wait first." I said. He was about to protest, but I shook my head. We started talking about Camp, like what's going on and all that stuff. "But Juniper's okay, right?" Grover asked. Percy and I nodded. Then we heard a scream. Or, Grover heard it actually. We ran for the classroom.

Alexis POV

I wondered if my scream was loud enough. The skeleton dude choked me more. That's it. I was going to die. This is the end of my life. At least mom won't hurt me anymore. And maybe I'll find out who my dad is when I'm dead. Maybe he'll be at my funeral or something. "Hush, daughter of-" Then suddenly, the 3 seniors I saw busted in. The boy with black hair was holding a sword, and the blonde girl was holding a dagger. The other senior had… hooves? "Ble-eh-eh!" he bleated. "Don't hurt her!" the girl warned. The boy glared. "I thought I sent you back to Tartarus." Wait. What? Did he say Tartarus? Like that Greek place for monsters or something? I have got to be dreaming. The skeleton smiled evilly. "Do not worry, Son of Poseidon. This is only the beginning of Gaea's last words." The boy with the sword slashed him, and the skeleton turned into yellow dust. I suddenly noticed I couldn't breathe well. It was as if someone was still choking me. I couldn't believe what I saw. I was trying to breathe, but I couldn't. The blonde girl came up to me. "It's okay, it's okay.. breathe slowly." I started to go slow, but it was still tight. Then I went slower. It was getting better, but I still needed air. _Slower, breath slower…_I thought to myself. I was able to breathe normal again. The blonde girl smiled. "Good, good. What's your name?" she asked. The black-haired guy rolled his eyes. "We already know her name, Annabeth." He said. She glared at him. "Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain." She turned to me. "I'm Annabeth. What's your name?" she asked me again. "A-Alexis. My name's Alexis." I stuttered. The senior, Grover, I suddenly remembered his name, went up to me. "What did you see?" _Seriously? _I thought. _I've just been choked by my math teacher who turned out to be a skeleton and you ask me what I saw?_ I cleared my throat. "Mr. Lee was calling me, so I came here. Then he asked me about my life at home. I said no, and he started creeping me out so I ran for the door. But he caught me and started choking me. I tried to let out a scream and then you guys came." Annabeth nodded. "Who are you guys anyways? How did you know I was here? Why did Mr. Lee turn into a skeleton? How—" The black hair dude cut me off. "You know the Greek Gods and monsters and all that stuff in Greek Mythology?" He asked. I didn't know where this was going, so I nodded. Annabeth stepped up. "Well, all that stuff are real. You may not believe it now, but you were just attacked by a skeleton warrior. Think about it." And I did. I remembered how I'd see these dogs that looked like hellhounds and these snake ladies. I fought them, but I never told anyone. Not even the 3 people I trust most. I was scared, and the more I thought about it, the more it all made sense. "But why was I the only one who could see the monsters? No one else could, so I decided not to bring it up…. And you didn't tell me your name yet." I pointed to the black haired guy. "Percy Jackson. I'm Annabeth's…. boyfriend.." the two of them blushed. _Percy Jackson… _ That name sounded familiar. Then it hit me. "You. You were in the news. I talked about it at lunch, but no one seemed to believe me. You jumped into the river. In- in the arch." He nodded. "Who are you people?" I whispered. Annabeth knelt down and looked me in the eyes. "We're demigods. You're a demigod. Half-mortal, half-god." I looked at her in shock. "So… who _is _my dad?" Grover came up. "We don't know yet. You should have been claimed when you were 13, but I don't know. You'll have to come with us, Alexis." He gave me a hand and I got up. "But.. my friends… my mom…" I thought about it. If I went, my mom probably wouldn't bother. I could tell my friends that I'm going for a vacation. No one else would care. No one else would notice. I sighed. "I'll go." I told them. Just then, Carmelita came into the classroom.  
"Alexis."

Carmelita POV

I waited for Alexis in the hallway. The three seniors we passed were still standing. Grover, the senior that had crutches, was looking panicked. So was the guy with black hair. But the girl was calm. Then they started running into the classroom. I was about to follow, but Andrea Tyler came up to me with her pink high-heels and her pink mini dress. And yes, she was wearing about 10 pounds of makeup. More than the little girls in Toddlers and Tiaras combined. She was walking with her plastic friends. (Seriously, they _are _plastic. Trying to look prettier than the Barbie dolls, eh?) "Oh my, what are you _wearing _Caramelta?" Andrea had a pretend shock face, along with a massive fail Spanish accent. Her lips were bigger than Jessica Rabbit's. (Not that I have anything against Jessica Rabbit.) "First of all, Andrea, I'm wearing decent clothes. Unlike you. Second, I'm wearing decent shoes. Third, I don't pay the principal to make my grades higher, Fourth, your Spanish accent is horrible, and third, my name is _Carmelita. _Of course, I don't expect you to get it right, because you have no brain at all. Dumb-fakeass." Andrea rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Caramel. I just wanted _you _to know that you are really ugly, have no sense of humor, and forever alone. _You _have an ugly ass." I snapped my fingers at her. "Whatever." I started to walk to the math class, getting worried about Alexis. But Andrea pulled my hair and pushed me to her friends. I groaned. "What do you want _now?_" I demanded. Andrea's balloon lips formed a small smile. "Oh, nothing. Just a little… business." They moved in. They were holding out makeup stuff. So that's what they're doing. They're going to ruin my face. I know how to take care of this. They moved in a little more closer and were about to start poking me as hard as they could, but I blurted out, "Just so you know, I took a bath in my mom's homemade cheese. Don't worry, I rinsed." They soon ran away to the restroom and Andrea was looking at her hands like they were filled with blood or something. They were all screaming. Hmph. I continued walking, to find Alexis in a mess. Her hair was messy, her throat was little red, and she looked like she'd been raped. She was talking to the seniors, all three who had pleading faces. "Alexis."

Nico POV

I sat down with Chiron. I was feeling a little nervous, and I couldn't keep still in my seat. "So what _exactly _did Gaea say to you?" he asked. _Tell him, _I thought. I cleared my throat. "Something about me being crushed more than it already is… I don't understand Chiron.. Does she mean that I'll have another sister who will leave me again? What _does _it mean exactly?" I questioned. Thinking of how she'll crush my soul made me wince. If she was planning on killing me, I wouldn't really have a problem with that. I'd be with Bianca and my mom. _If you ever go into Elysium, you made some bad choices on Earth. _I slumped. Now I was having a conversation with myself. Chiron thought for a minute, then looked at me. "I might not be right, Nico, but perhaps she'll try to get someone who is close to you." He said gravely. Even if what he said was pretty scary, I actually took it pretty calm. I thought about it for a moment. There aren't much people close to me. There's just Percy and maybe Annabeth, but I think that's about it. And probably Thalia and Hazel, too. Thalia and I have gotten closer over the war, and ever since then we've been like siblings. Then it hit me. I looked at Chiron with worry. "You don't think she might try to kill them… right, Chiron?" I asked nervously. He shook his head. "This might someone a little different. After all, the people who are the closest to you are very powerful. I don't think Gaea could kill anyone while she's asleep. So don't worry about it, and I'll tell the gods. They'll think of something, I guess. I nodded and asked Chiron about some normal stuff. Like the weather, or what's going on, stuff like that. There wasn't really much to talk to, so I decided to go to the arena. I battled a few kids, but then I got bored so I went to the Hades cabin. I lay on my bed, thinking of the words Gaea said. **(AN: Hey, that rhymes! :D) **I decided to put it aside and went to sleep. I silently prayed I'd have a dreamless sleep. And I did.

Alexis POV

I walked home with Carmelita. We both learned that Louis and Rick had gotten detention for 'talking' too much. Carmelita told me about her encounter with Andrea, and I just laughed. Those girls would stay away from _anything_ that would make them fat. Even if it wasn't edible. It explains why they weigh 85 pounds. They are going to die of starvation. I thought about what Grover, Annabeth, and Percy said. Maybe I should go. They told me I didn't need to pack anyway. I could just meet them near the Empire State Building and we'll go on our merry way. But what would my mom do? What would Lita, Louis, and Rick do? Won't they feel hurt? I shook my head. We reached my house. "Are you sure, Lex? Will you be okay?" she asked me. She had gotten suspicious of PAG. You know, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover? Never mind. I smiled at her. "I'll be fine." I replied. I gave her a hug and entered my house. My mom looked at me. "Why are you late?" I tensed. I hoped what happened last night wouldn't happen again. "Uhm, my math teacher needed some help with the papers. Nobody volunteered, so I did. He gave me credit." I half-lied. Annabeth was able to use the Mist on the principal. Gave me extra credit. It was pretty awesome. My mom narrowed her eyes. "How much?" she asked suspiciously. I answered her straight. "Plus 25 for helping with the papers, plus 10 for putting them together orderly, and plus 10 for cleaning the classroom." My mom looked contented. Good. I nodded and walked up to my room to do homework.

_**Time skip! Time skip! Time skip! Time skip! Time skip! Time skip!**_

I checked my watch. 8:30 PM. My mom went to bed early this time, so that made things easier. I was wearing black jeans, and a plain black shirt. I also brought a few things that were important to me. My panda hat, and my iPod. My mom never kept pictures, so that was all I had. I made sure to turn my iPod off, because Annabeth told me they could attract monsters. I closed the door to my room quietly, and made sure to lock the door of the house. I grabbed my favorite (and only) shoes, and ran for the ESB. I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Grover and went up to them. "You don't have a lot of stuff." Percy noted. I shrugged. "My mom never really bought me stuff. Just food, and a few clothes. The rest of my stuff are hand-me-downs. The panda hat and iPod were gifts. Carmelita bought the hat and Rick and Louis paid for the money together." I told them. Annabeth smiled. "We'll make sure you'll be able to keep in touch with them." She assured me. I smiled at her. "Well, let's go now! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see Camp!" Grover said brightly. He wasn't wearing any pants, so all he had was his fur. No offense. Annabeth pulled out a golden coin. "Stethi, O harma diaboles" she chanted. For some reason I understood what she said. 'Stop, Chariot of Damnation'. She then threw the coin into the road, and it fell _in _it. Like seriously, it fell _in _it. Then a taxi appeared. We got in and I couldn't believe what I saw. The Gray Sisters. "Where to?" one asked. "They obviously want to go to their camp, Persis, you twat!" the other one scolded. There weren't seat belts, but there were black chains. I put them on along with the others. "Hold on tight.." Persis, the driver, grinned evilly. The car started speeding up. I get carsick easily, so I nearly puked. They were driving as if there was nothing was in their way. They kept begging each other for the eye and the tooth, so we nearly crashed every 5 seconds. When they _finally _stopped. I got out of the taxi. Grover grinned. "Welcome to Half-Blood Hill, Alexis."

**Sorry if Nico was too OOC. I went for archery and swimming today, and I was really having fun so I didn't really think up anything. Gommenasai. I'll try to update sooner. Hope you loved it! :D If you want to give me any ideas, just PM me! Please review! Because, reviews make me excited. And I get more ideas from excitement. The good excitement, not the bad one. Saranghaeyo! Bye! For now! xD**

**~iheartcocacola**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yooo! I'm sorry if this took longer to update, but at least I updated, right? :P ***_**Hugs your legs* **_**Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own what Rick Riordan owns. I only own my OCs and the plot. **

Alexis POV

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Alexis." Grover grinned. We walked to a gate which was guarded by a dragon and next to it was a pine tree. And under the pine tree was something that looked like the Golden Fleece. Then I remembered. This was all real. I looked at the trio. "Is this the real…?" I couldn't finish my sentence. Annabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. Percy and I used it to heal the tree. We saved it, the camp, and the person who was the tree." She said. I was confused. How can a person be a tree? But Percy seemed to read my mind. "We'll tell you the story later. But for now, let's go to camp!" He grinned. He must really love this camp. We went past the gate, and I couldn't believe what I saw. The 'camp' apparently, looked more like a tiny village. With its own arena and such. There were 20 cabins in all. "I thought there were only 12.." I muttered. But Annabeth heard me. "There used to be 12, but there're 20 because of the minor gods. Plus Hades. Hades didn't have cabin before. So now, the 8 added cabins are Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate." She said gleefully. Even if they looked happy, I could sense some sadness in them. I decided not to bring it up. "So which cabin will I stay in, since I'm not 'claimed' yet?" I asked. Percy pointed toward a cabin with a caduceus overhanging the door. "The Hermes cabin. It used to be really full, since the unclaimed demigods, Hermes' children, _and _children of the minor gods stayed there." He said. I looked at it. It looked quite old. "So.. where do I go?" I asked them. "The Big House," Grover said, pointing to a large sky-blue house, "We need to take you to Chiron first." They started walking, and some of the campers were staring at me. I tried not to blush, I wasn't the type of person who liked attention. When we got to the Big House, a man opened the door. Scratch that, it wasn't man. Well, it was a man, but it was also a horse. "A centaur…" I whispered to myself. The centaur smiled warmly. "Quite right my dear, I'm a centaur. I am Chiron. Please come in." he invited us. We walked in and I saw a man drinking Coca-Cola. "Another one?!" he exclaimed. I got the feeling this guy wasn't the 'nice' type of guy. "Alexis, meet Mr. D, the director of this camp." I turned to him and greeted him nicely. "Eh, you demigods. You're nice in the beginning but after a while, you turn into little monsters. What's your name again?" he said. I grimaced. He really wasn't the nice type. "Alexis Marie Cruz." I said. "Well then, Texas Martin Ruiz, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, sir.. My name is _Alexis Marie Cruz, _not _Texas Martin Ruiz.._" I said as nicely as I could. "Ehh, whatever." Chrion shook his head. He took us into his office. "Please don't mind Mr. D, Ms. Cruz.. He's a little…" I shrugged. "What does the 'D' stand for anyway?" I asked. "Dionysus." Grover chimed. I choked on the peppermint Chiron offered. Annabeth patted me on the back a few times. Percy was snickering. "That- _cough_ that's Dionysus? _Cough _As in.. _cough_ the wine dude?" I choked out. Chiron smiled. "Yes. Yes he is." I shook my head. "Anyway, back to the point. What do I do here?" I asked. "Oh, you get into whatever cabin, train, do campfire, Capture the Flag, and all that stuff. You also learn Ancient Greek." Percy said excitedly. I nodded. "And.. my clothes?" I added. "We have them in your bunk bed in the Hermes' cabin." Chiron said. I gulped. Wasn't Hermes like, the god of _thieves? _"Don't worry, the cabin-mates won't do anything to it." Annabeth assured me. "Okay…" I replied. Annabeth and I walked to the Hermes' Cabin, while Grover went to the forest and Percy went to the arena. Annabeth knocked on the door, and two guys opened it.

"Welcome…" one said.

"To the…" the other one said.

"Hermes' Cabin!" they finished together.

Then they introduced themselves.

"We are.." one said.

"Travis.." 'Travis' said.

"And Connor.." 'Connor said.

"STOLL!" They yelled in my face. Annabeth smiled. "Hey, Travis, Connor." She nodded her heads at them. She looked at me. "Err… Hi..?" I did a little wave with my hand. They looked at me like I was a birthday present. Their mouths had wide, open-mouth smile. "A NEW CAMPER! THANKS DADDY!" they gave me a _really _big hug. It felt kind of weird, but I was happy. These two boys, _ahem, _guys, didn't even know my name but they hugged as if I were a lost friend who came back. They reminded me of Louis, Rick and Lita. I noticed I had tears in my eyes. Annabeth punched their arms. "Look what you did! You made her cry!" she exclaimed. Then I started laughing. The three of them stared at me. I hugged Travis and Connor. They hugged me back. "See, Annabeth? She was crying because she was _so _happy." Travis, or, er.. _Connor? Was that Connor? _said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at them and smiled at me. She gave me a hug. "I'll be at my cabin if you need me, okay?" She ran off. I looked at Connor and Travis. They led me to a bed. "What's your name?" Connor, I think, asked me. "Alexis Cruz." I replied. I stared at both of them. "How am I supposed to know who's Travis and who's Connor?" I asked. One smiled and the other rolled his eyes. They stood back to back and I noticed a difference in height. "And can you introduce yourselves again?" I asked. They smiled. The taller one was Travis, and the shorter one was Connor. I grinned. They both grinned. "Hi, Alexis." Travis said. "Are you claimed yet?" Connor asked. I shook my head. They slumped, then Connor brightened up. "Do you want a tour?" he asked. "Sure," I said, "But I'll change first, I guess." They waited inside. I quickly ran to the showers, took a bath, and changed into the clothes the camp prepared. I put my shoes on, and ran back to the Hermes Cabin. "Ready?" they asked in unison. "Ready." I said.

Nico POV

I stayed in the Arena for a while, I wasn't really tired and I wouldn't have anything to do if I left. _You could think about what Gaea said, _my thoughts chimed in. I refused. I did NOT want to think about that for the moment. I laid on the ground, and suddenly, Percy was _that _close to smooching me. "Gah! Percy!" I got up and bumped my head with his. He rubbed his head with pain, and smiled. "Hey, Nico. What're you doing here by yourself?" he asked. _Should I tell him? _I thought. No. Now was not the time. "I'm always by myself." I said nonchalantly. "No, I meant, why are you laying on the ground?" he said. "Well, if you were wondering, you could have asked why I was laying on the ground, not what I'm doing by myself." I replied. He shook his head. "Whatever." "What were you doing yesterday afternoon anyways?" He shrugged. "Just a new demigod." He said. "Name? Age? Claimed yet? Godly parent? Boy or girl?" I asked. He thought about it for a while. "Hmm… Alexis Cruz, 14 years old, unclaimed, dunno, and girl." He said. "Hold up. 14 and unclaimed? **(AN: 16 & Pregnant? xD Just a joke, chill.) **Shouldn't a demigod be claimed by 13?" I asked. "Well yeah… we'll find out sooner or later.." Percy shrugged. Suddenly, the Stoll Brothers were running to Percy. "PERSEUS! PERSEUS!" they shouted. Percy glared at them. He really didn't like being called 'Perseus.' "What do you guys want? And shouldn't you be with Alexis?" he asked. They took a deep breath (in unison) and said, "Annabeth's with Lexi. But-" they were cut off by Percy. "You _already _have a nickname for her? You just met her a few hours ago!" They rolled their eyes (once again, in unison). "Never mind that," Travis said, "we have more important news." Connor grinned and started jumping. "ALEXIS IS BEING CLAIMED! SHE'S AT THE ARMORY WITH ANNA!" he shouted. Everyone in the arena looked at him, wondering who he was talking about. Once they noticed he had said, 'claimed', they all ran out to the armory, which was pretty close to the arena. Percy and I ran, following the Stoll brothers, and I saw a girl about my age, with the holographic image of The Caduceus above her head. Annabeth was smiling and so was Chiron. And Mr. D was Mr. D. Chiron stepped up to her. "All hail Alexis Cruz, daughter of Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, and thieves. Messenger of the gods, god of roads and merchants." Everyone stared at her in awe. She was kinda pretty. _Stop it, stop it, you don't even know her, _I thought. The tension was broken when everyone heard a yell. "BABY SISTER!" the Stolls shouted a ran to hug her, along with everyone in the Hermes cabin.

Annabeth POV

So it was decided. Alexis was the daughter of Hermes. I was hoping she'd be a daughter of Athena, since she's supposed to be first in her class, but the Andrea girl paid the teachers to let her first. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I heard that. Everyone was staring at her in awe, when all of a sudden the Stolls started yelling. "BABY SISTER!" they ran to her, followed by the rest of the Hermes cabin. They all had a group hug, or in this case, a cabin hug. They lifted her up and were cheering. I don't know what happened after that. But all I know is that Alexis was happy with her new family now. Percy was talking to Nico. "Seaweed Brain!" I called, walking up to them. He pulled me in for a kiss. "Can you guys take it somewhere else, please?" Nico asked. Percy rolled his eyes. "Pretty soon you'll be doing something like this, Nico. I don't know if Percy noticed, but Nico stiffened when he said that. "I don't plan on getting people close to me." He muttered. Percy did not seem to see the gloom. "Well why not?" he asked, putting his arm around me. Nico shrugged. "I have my reasons." He started to walk away. Percy yawned. "Looks like I gotta hit the sack. Night, Wise Girl." He grinned a kissed me again. Then he ran off to his cabin. I shook my head, smiling. Nico was walking towards the Arena. "Nico!" I ran after him. He looked back. "Is there anything, you need, Annabeth?" he asked innocently. "The question is, is there something you're not telling me and Percy, Nico?" I asked. He tensed. "No.." he mumbled. "Then maybe I'll just ask Chiron." I said, walking to the Big House. "No no no! Don't ask Chiron! I- I'll tell you." I smiled. "Let's go to the Amphitheater." I said. We walked for a while, and when we got there, he looked worried all of a sudden. "Before Gaea went to sleep…" he started. "Mhmm.." I urged him to continue. He took a deep breath. "Before Gaea went to sleep.. she told me something." He said. I froze for a while. What was she planning this time? "Is it something that involves someone close to you?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Chiron told you, didn't he?" he glared. I shook my head. "No, he didn't, Nico. You think I didn't notice you stiffen when Percy mentioned you having a girlfriend? You also said that you don't plan on getting close to anyone. It's just like context clues." "Oh." He started to relax. "Don't worry about it. I don't think she'll be able to hurt anyone while she's already _deep _in her sleep. Maybe she was just trying to scare you. And she did. She scared all of us. But we made, didn't we?" Nico shrugged. "But what if it really does happen? What if I get close to someone and next thing you know, that person is gone? Just like Bianca?" He was tearing up. I patted his back. "Then you can blame me. I'll take all the blame. Not anyone else. ME." I told him and got up. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Nico." "Night, Annabeth." I gave him a little hug before leaving. He was still in the Amphitheater, and then he was gone. _Probably shadow-traveled, _I thought. I suddenly began to wonder what Gaea had in store for Nico. I shook my head. I'll think about it in the morning.

Alexis POV

Cabin 11 is AWESOME! :D GOOD NIGHT, YA'LL!

**So.. was it awesome or awful? Or awe-inspiring? Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I plan to have little sneak peek at what's going back at Alexis' home. JUST a sneak peek. Ok, fine maybe I'll tell the whole story.**

Third Person POV

Back at Alexis' house, Ms. Cruz was going bonkers. She contacted every person she knew, but she couldn't find her dear daughter. (Yeah, right. 'Dear daughter'. HMPH!) She even asked help from Alexis' friends, Louis, Rick, and Carmelita. They too were worried and couldn't find her. They asked the police, but no one could help them. Until of course, they found footage of outside the Empire State Building, with Alexis running away with 3 kids. Uh-oh. Now, Ms. Cruz was clear sighted, and she saw that one of the kids was a _satyr. _Hermes, how dare he?! How dare he try to kidnap her child, using other children. And a satyr! Alexis' friends were in the house, talking to her. "Her panda hat, and her iPod. Those are the only things she's brought. But she brought no clothes." Carmelita pointed out. "There's got to be a reason she ran away.." Rick said, looking suspiciously at Ms. Cruz. "Maybe those 3 kids convinced her into coming with them." Louis suggested. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ms. Cruz ran for it, hoping it was the police. But, no. It was Hermes.

"HERMES! HERMES, HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CHILD! HOW DARE YOU USE OTHERS TO KIDNAP HER! HOW DARE YOU! Did you take care of her? No. You left _right _when she was born. You left her, you left me! You left _us _for other women! GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!" Ms. Cruz, but for now we call her Amelia, screamed. Hermes glowered. There was thunder and lightning clashing in the skies. The 3 freshmen stared at him, not knowing what was about to happen. He slammed the door. "Your child? _Your _child, Amelia?! You made the girl suffer! You _never _let her out of the house except for school, you hurt her! You hurt my daughter!" he shouted, and there was a storm brewing. He continued, "You've treated her like she was trash, and do you know how hard it was, watching her get hurt and being called a monster?! Do you?! Oh ,no you don't! You were the one who caused the pain! The pain to Alexis, the pain to me! I told you why I left you! But you decided to make lies. I thought you were smart. I thought you could be trusted with a child." He got a gold coin out of his pocket, and threw it in the little fountain model at the living room table. Carmelita, Louis, and Rick flinched. Oh. He threw it in the water. "Iris, accept it and connect me to my daughter at the Hermes cabin." A rainbow shimmered, and the 4 mortals, all clear-sighted, saw Alexis having fun with some other people. She gasped. "DAD! YOU GUYS! DAD'S HERE!" She grinned. Her half- brothers and sister crowded over her. "Hi dad!" They all greeted. Amelia slapped Hermes, which of course didn't hurt him. "You've been cheating on me! Look at how many children you have! Look at—" he cut her off. "Some of them aren't my children, Amelia. Be quiet." The other 3 kids were staring at Alexis in disbelief. "Alexis?! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" they screamed a bundle of questions. Now, to any other mortal, they would look like they were fighting, but they obviously were not. Alexis smiled through the rainbow. "Hi guys. Sorry I left you." She said. "But are you safe?" Carmelita asked once they calmed down. Alexis grinned and nodded. "I want you to meet my brothers and sisters and some relatives. Hey, all of you! Yes, even unclaimed DGs! Come here! These are my mortal friends!" she shouted, and a lot of people came into the rainbow. Then it started fading. Hermes rolled his eyes. "Oh, here you go, then!" He threw another gold coin. The rainbow went back to normal. The 4 friends talked for a while, when someone announced curfew. Alexis smiled. "Well guys, it's time for curfew. I promise you'll see me again. Bye!" Alexis threw a blow-kiss to the 3 of them. They waved, and she was gone. Hermes smiled. "Can someone please explain?" Carmelita asked. Hermes looked at Amelia, who had just finished sobbing. Hermes had just finished his argument with her, leaving her with no excuse. "I'm sorry. But now is not the time. You will learn soon, but for now, no. Do not tell anyone about this." He said. The three of them nodded. "Now close your eyes. All of you." Amelia's eyes were already closed, because she had gotten sleepy. The 3 kids closed theirs, and there was a bright light. By the time it was gone, Hermes was. Amelia regained posture, and looked around. "What happened? Did you find out anything?" Louis and Rick were about to say something, but Carmelita cut them off. If someone doesn't have memories, that probably means that they shouldn't know. "We haven't, Ms. Cruz. But I hope we will. We have to go now. Let's go, you two." They followed her out. "I don't know how she lost her memories, but remember not to tell anyone. Even her." They changed the subject and started talking about Alexis and her cabin-mates. Carmelita prayed that she would be okay.

**Is it good? Hope you liked it **** I'll try to make longer chapters and update faster, that is, if I can keep up with my schedule. -.-' I'm getting summer classes! *sniffles-sobs* Please review! And PM me if you want any couples recognized, have any ideas, or who's POV you want and I'll see what I can do. :D **

**Saranghaeyo! :D **

**~iheartcocacola**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! I'm really sorry this had taken long to update! . So, to all the readers, free cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer: If I wrote the PJO and THO, it'd be in my drawer, hidden. I don't own anything but my OCs and plot! **

Alexis POV

I woke up earlier than I thought I would. I felt bad last night for leaving Louis, Lita, and Rick. Then again, I wouldn't escape my mom's grip. Or know who my dad was. OR even meet my other brothers and sisters. They were all awesome. And Travis and Connor got a lot of punishment for pranking almost half the cabins at camp. It was pretty funny. Travis actually enjoyed pranking a specific daughter of Demeter. **(AN: We all know who that is! ;D) **And the rest of the cabin of course. I went to the showers and changed into my Camp Half-Blood shirt and dyed shorts. I just found them in the bag, so I put them on. I put my shoes on and ran to the Mess Hall. It was really cool, but there was a huge crack on the floor. Doesn't look like decoration at all. I walked to the Hermes Cabin's table and sat. I thought about a few things. How my mom was doing, if I'd be a year-rounder, if I'll ever be able to see my mortal friends again.. I heard someone and shot my head up. It was Chiron. He smiled warmly. "Hello, Alexis. How do you like the camp so far?" He asked. I grinned. "Hi, Chiron. Camp? The awesome-est place I've ever been to. Everyone in Cabin 11 was really nice. And funny," I added. He smiled warmly. "Glad to hear that. Do you know how to use a weapon? Any kind?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nope," I said, popping the _p_. "Follow me. Every camper has to learn to fight," he said. I followed him into the Arena. He got a bow and arrow and handed it to me. He took me to the Archery field. "Do you know how to use a bow and arrow?" he asked. I shook my head. "This is the first time I've ever used one," He smiled. "I'll teach you then," He taught me how to hold the bow, how to aim, and all that stuff. My fingers were pretty tired. Chiron clapped his hands. I looked up at him. "You are very good in aiming. You could pass for a daughter of Apollo," I looked at where I shot. The arrows were all within the blue circle. I smiled. "Please. Walk with me," Chiron said. I followed him to wherever he was going. I noticed he was heading for the armory. He opened a chest. It was filled with all kinds of weapons. Guns, swords, arrows, daggers.. name it, and it's there. I looked at him in question. "Well, choose a weapon," I looked at the chest full of weapons. I wanted something light, unlike a sword. Something a little easier than an arrow. Well, obviously, I wanted a gun. I small but powerful one. I grabbed one that fit the description. Chiron nodded. "A CZ 75. Well, almost like one. This one was made by the Hephaestus cabin a few years ago. It has Celestial Bronze for bullets. And, of course, can only hit monsters or other demigods," I looked at it. "Can I give it a try?" I asked Chiron. "Sure. Let's go back to the field," We went back and I aimed, and fired. I guess it was pretty loud, because Percy and some Ares campers ran to the field and had their weapons out.

Everyone looked pretty tense, but Chiron calmed them down. "Don't worry. Alexis was just testing her new weapon," He said. They all turned to me. One Ares camper came up to me. "You shot all those?" he pointed to the arrows and the bullet that hit the yellow mark. I nodded. He grinned. "You're good," He said. I smiled and he walked away. Percy came up to us. "If you weren't claimed yet, campers would think you were a daughter of Apollo. So, do you like your weapon?" I nodded and smiled. "It's not heavy, like a sword or club. It's easier than an arrow, and it shoots Celestial Bronze!" I waved my arms around and started grinning. Percy laughed. Annabeth ran up to him with Grover and a guy I had never seen before. He looked my age. His hair was black and messy, kinda like Percy's but longer. His skin was pale, and he wore a black shirt, black jeans using a chain as a belt, and black converse. "Chiron, what happened?" Annabeth asked. Percy gave her a kiss. "Don't worry. Alexis was just testing out her gun, don't worry, Wise Girl," he said. She rolled her eyes but was blushing. Grover and the guy were looking at the shots I made. Grover's jaw dropped. "You did that?!" he asked. I nodded. The guy looked at me. "You're good. Where did you learn to shoot?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I just did it," He held out his hand. "Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades," He said. I shook it. "Alexis Marie Cruz, daughter of Hermes," I said. He smiled. "I heard. The Stolls teach you how to prank yet?" he asked jokingly. I chuckled. "Of course. But I never really did it to anyone," I said. He smiled. _He is pretty cute. _I thought. _Shut up! You just met him. He probably has someone anyway. _I fought with myself. _But he's so cute! Look at his eyes KYAAHHHH!" _I noticed I was starting to have a nosebleed. Crap. Annabeth gasped. "Alexis?! Are you okay?" Chiron handed me a tissue. I almost forgot he was there. I wiped off the blood. Percy and Grover were snickering. Annabeth glared at them. "Why are you guys laughing?!" she demanded. They shook their heads and started laughing this time. "Annabeth- have- have you- ever- watched- have you ever watched- anime?" Grover said between breaths of laughs. I tackled him. They probably noticed. They watched anime. Obviously. Oh no.. They know! Annabeth glared at Grover. "What does anime have to do with this?!" she demanded. Again. Percy was just laughing. Before Grover could explain, I closed his mouth. "Grover don't tell them! If you don't I'll tell Juniper to ignore you for a month. Make that two! I swear on the River Styx!" I whisper-screamed. He stopped laughing and got up. Percy was still laughing, so I threatened him with the same thing, only with Annabeth. They both cleared their throats. "N-nothing. It's just…" Grover didn't finish his sentence. "I remembered a funny moment from this anime, and Grover and I started laughing," Percy said, a little convincing. Annabeth looked at them suspiciously and Nico raised an eyebrow. I blushed a little. The two of them started snickering again. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Nico. I'll see you later Annabeth. Thanks for the lesson, by the way, Chiron," I grabbed Percy and Grover by their shirts and dragged them to Zeus' fist.

The two of them were smiling like creepers. "Why were you laughing?" I asked suspiciously. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to make sure. "Because it's obvious that you like him! The nosebleed says it all, Lexi!" Percy said while grinning. Grover nodded while grinning. I sighed. "Do you promise not to tell _anyone_? Not even Travis and Connor?" Grover nodded. Percy shrugged. "Fine. To make sure, do you _swear_ on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone in this camp?" I asked. Percy groaned. Grover still nodded. "Can't we tell, at least.. Annabeth? Or Rachel?" Percy complained. "Or Juniper?" Grover added. I growled. Percy flinched. Grover whimpered. "Fine! But _only _those three. If you tell anyone else, I swear! You are gonna spend your time in the Apollo cabin, being healed of your wounds. Or, if not, I'll pull some pranks," I said cheerfully. They nodded in fear. I waved my hand. "Go on your merry way now. Remember, only the 3 of them," I put on my death-glare face. I used it on Andrea Tyler once. She fell over the trash can and started blaming me. The witnesses were wimps and didn't bother to speak up. I had a hell of a beating from my mom. Percy and Grover hugged me. "Thanks, Lexi!" they said in unison and ran. I rolled my eyes. I was walking to the Mess Hall for breakfast, when I accidentally bumped into someone. It was a girl. She had chocolate brown skin and honey-colored eyes. Her hair was curly.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," I said. She smiled. "I've never seen you here before. You must be new. I'm Hazel," She said. I shook her hand. "Alexis. Yeah, I'm new. Daughter of Hermes. I don't think I've seen you around either," She laughed. "I'm from the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. I'm a daughter of Pluto," She said. Wait. Roman camp? Daughter of Pluto? So there were more demigods? Dang. "So you're Nico's sister?" I asked her. She nodded. "So, where were you headed anyways?" She asked me. "The Mess Hall. Wanna come with me?" I offered. She shook her head. "Thanks, but I have to see Mr. D. Nice meeting you, Alexis." We shook hands again and she ran to the Big House. I continued walking when Juniper was running to me. She was squealing. "Eeeee! Alexis!" she gave me a big hug. "Can't-breathe—" I said. She let go and started grinning. "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Grover told me!" she squealed. "Told you… what?" I asked. "Well, obviously that you like-!" I covered her mouth. There were a few campers around. "Don't say his name!" I said. She grinned. I sighed. "Just, don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked. She nodded. "I swear on the River Styx!" she said happily. I shook my head, laughing. "Gotta go, Juniper. I'm starving," She nodded happily again. I shook my head. I continued walking. I got in and Annabeth and Rachel were grinning at me. I sat at the Hermes table. Connor and Travis leaned in on me. "Lexi… is there something you're not telling us?" they asked. I panicked inside. Gods-damn them. "No," I said. They can_not_ find out. They looked at me. "Percy already told us anyways, so it's fine." I got up from my seat. "WHAT?!" I screamed. I glared at Percy. He was raising an eyebrow. I then noticed everyone looking me. I blushed and sat down. "It's not a big deal, anyways. Just a crush," I said to the twins. "WHAT?!" they both screamed. "ONE DAY AT CAMP YOU ALREADY HAVE CRUSH?!" My eyes widened. Everyone in the Mess Hall was staring at me. They started having the 'oohs', and the 'aahhs', and the 'eyyss'. I started offering my food. _Please don't let anyone know, please don't let anyone know. _I silently pleaded to my dad. I started chomping down on my food and everyone, heck, even the Ares cabin was _giggling, GIGGLING, _I tell you! I then ran off to my cabin, and hid under the covers.

Nico POV

Alexis was…pretty nice. She was good in aiming, she knew how to use a gun, and she was downright beautiful. No makeup, just her. I almost blushed when we shook hands. Then she had a nosebleed, which interrupted my thoughts, of course. Grover and Percy were laughing and I had no idea why. When they left, I went back to my cabin. Next thing you know, something like this happened.

-I was rolling over my bed thinking of Alexis.

-I was blushing. A lot.

-My heart wouldn't stop.

-I had a nosebleed.

Just like Alexis. What if…? No, we just met. Besides, there aren't really any people who would like me. They'd go for Percy or something. But Alexis was… different. I kept on thinking about her. I didn't bother going for breakfast. I wasn't hungry. I'd go for lunch. To see Alex—I mean, to see everyone. Yeah. Yeah. To see everyone. Not just Alexis. Not just Alexis. Calm down.

**I'm sorry about two things:**

**For updating late.**

**For making Nico's POV short. **

**I really am sorry, guys. First I was busy, then I had a case of writer's block, then my mom was using the computer. I didn't wanna bother her. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm also sorry if it was so short. I'll promise that if I can, I'll make longer ones. And then, in 2 days, I have math summer classes! I need to update in either the morning or evening. And then there's summer camp to worry about. And I have to read. It's like summer homework! I swear, I feel like I wanna run to Long Island Sound. It's like 10:02, which isn't really late, but I need to sleep early. I have to wake up early. GAWSH! Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**~iheartcocacola**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, hello! :D Sorry if my updates take longer than usual, because I have been quite busy in the summer. I have summer class in a few minutes, on the 6****th**** (which is my birthday, btw) there'll be a summer camp that I gotta attend, and I have reading homework from my Language Arts teacher, I don't really mind, but it's been keeping me busy, so you can't really expect faster updates or more chapters. So this chapter will be about Amelia. Just her POV, so I'm very sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Percy and the others. Just my OCs. And the plot. **

Amelia (Ms. Cruz) POV

I was very glad that my daughter, Alexis Marie, had gotten extra credit from her math teacher. I do believe that she should keep it up until, well, I want her to be successful. And, of course, I don't plan on telling her that she's a…. you-know-what. **(AN: Dursley much? xD) **I hope she does not suspect after my little… scene. Ugh. Hermes. I can't believe I trusted that "man." I can't believe he even asked me to bring her into a camp. Said it would keep her 'safe'. Well, I don't want to bring my daughter to a camp full of those foolish "demigods".  
Ugh. Sure, there have been a few monsters every now and then, but they didn't hurt her! I checked the clock. It was 30 minutes before Alexis' school starts. I stormed to her room. The lady needs to hurry up, before I break her iPod (it is SUCH a distraction). I knocked on the door. "Alexis Marie, hurry up! What are you waiting for?! Chinese New Year?!" I yelled. There was no response, so I opened the door myself. There was no one. I checked the restroom. Nothing… I turned and noticed her shoes weren't there. Funny. Alexis doesn't go to school very early. I called her other 3 'friends'. She wasn't there. I decided to report this to the police. They checked surveillance cameras everywhere in New York. I waited, and after a few hours, they called me to the station. I drove my Mercedes Benz (that's what happens when you focus on your studies and have a good job) and ran inside. A police officer shook my hand. "Good morning, Ms. Cruz. I am Officer Brad Johnson," he said. "Have you found my daughter? Where is she?" I asked worriedly. I barely get worried about Alexis, but my feelings can get the best of me sometimes. Officer Johnson led me to a room where they controlled the cameras. "Your daughter, Alexis, was seen outside the Empire State Building with a few other kids," he said. I balled my fists. So the 2 boys and that Spanish girl was in this, huh? I looked at him. "Show me the video." I said darkly. Officer Johnson turned to his fellow officer and whispered something. He motioned for me to come over. There, I saw Alexis running to three kids. Since I was a 'clear-sighted mortal' as Apollo said, I saw that one had hooves. I nearly barfed. I can't believe Alexis was friends with people, scratch that, _delinquents_ like these. She should have been friends with Andrea Tyler instead. She is the first in their class, even if she wears the most inappropriate clothes. Alexis was talking to the three other kids. I heard someone come in, and there was Alexis' friends. The ones that she's been with every time. "Ms. Cruz…" the girl, who I remember as Carmelita, the Spanish one, said. There were tears in her eyes. The other two boys looked sullen. They watched the video in disbelief. "She…she ran away…" one of the boys, Rick, said. Carmelita started crying into the other one's shoulder. He was hugging her. I was very taken aback. These kids acted like Alexis was their sister or something. I cleared my throat. "The three of you, I would like to speak with you. Please, join me for some ice cream back at the house. We can discuss things about Alexis." I said. They nodded and Carmelita stopped crying. Rick was tearing up. Alexis' runaway had taken and great impact on them. We got to the house, and we had some printed reports and the pictures of Alexis outside the building. "These kids… they're seniors. I remember them. The one with the hooves…he was watching Alexis for some time." Carmelita said. She didn't even seemed bothered by the hooves. Rick and the other boy, Louis, grabbed the picture. "Hooves?! The guy has hooves!" Rick said. Louis glared at the photo. "No… there's no way he would do something like this." He said shakily. "You know this boy?" I asked. He nodded. "He's Grover. Grover Underwood. Said he was looking for some girl. I never thought it would be Alexis." He said quietly. "And those two other kids. When I went inside Mr. Lee's classroom, they looked at her like…. They wanted her to go somewhere. I asked Alexis about them, but she always changed the subject. I should have watched her. I texted her, but she didn't reply. I called her, but she wouldn't answer. They probably did something horrible to her." Carmelita choked out. She cried in frustration. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door, expecting it to be the police, but no. It was Hermes.

Hermes.

Alexis' dad.

"How…how could you?" a tear escaped my eye. I suddenly started yelling. "HERMES! HERMES, HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CHILD! HOW DARE YOU USE OTHERS TO KIDNAP HER! HOW DARE YOU! Did you take care of her? No. You left _right _when she was born. You left her, you left me! You left _us _for other women! GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!" I screamed at him. He started glowering at me. There was suddenly thunder and strong rain outside. He slammed the door behind him. "Your child? _Your _child, Amelia?! You made the girl suffer! You _never _let her out of the house except for school, you hurt her! You hurt my daughter!" he shouted, and there was a storm brewing. He continued, "You've treated her like she was trash, and do you know how hard it was, watching her get hurt and being called a monster?! Do you?! Oh ,no you don't! You were the one who caused the pain! The pain to Alexis, the pain to me! I told you why I left you! But you decided to make lies. I thought you were smart. I thought you could be trusted with a child." He got a gold coin out of his pocket, and threw it in the little fountain model at the living room table. He muttered something. A rainbow shimmered, and Alexis was there.

…**.And you know what happens! (It's in chapter 3) so, I hope you guys like it and please review! Reviews make me happy! Oh yeah, and um… please forgive me for taking long. I have a busy life. -.- I love you! As in, reader-love. Yeah. So, for now, bye! :)**

**~iheartcocacola **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yikes. Chapter 5 was quite horrible. -.- And I'm sorry for that. So, right now, like while I'm typing this, the internet is out. It's like that for some reason. So that probably means I'll get more ideas. You'll learn more about Louis, Rick , and Carmelita soon. But for now, we'll move back to camp. Please PM me if you want anyone's POV, just don't choose Officer Johnson. I know nothing about that guy. xD So, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I had no money. The only things I own right now are my OCs and the plot. /sobs**

Alexis POV

So I had a conversation with my head for a while. This is pretty much how it went:

Me: _Curse them, curse Travis and Connor. Curse everyone who knows about Nico. Curse ME for having that bloody nosebleed!_

My head: _Aww, but Nico was sooo cute! Did you notice that he wasn't at breakfast today?_

Me: _Shut up! Stop thinking of Nico! You have more important things to do, Alexis! Stop it!_

My head: _I hope he's coming for lunch…_

Me: _Stop it! Stop it, you stupid head! _

My head: _Why are you blaming me, blame the ADHD! Ah, Nico…_

Me: _Argh! Stop it right now! I own you! And I order you to stop!_

My head: _Ahh… his beautiful obsidian eyes… his messy black hair… his olive-pale skin… *_*_

Me: _Stop thinking about him! _

But my head got the best of me. I had another nosebleed. I was already frustrated. I hated it when I had crushes. It would be even worse if my mom was here. I can just imagine her 2- month litany. I shook my head and laughed. Travis and Connor came, no, stormed into the room. "Lexi…" Travis growled. He and Connor looked like the freaking Minotaur. "WHO'S STOLEN YOUR HEART _ALREADY?!" _They both yelled. They ran up to my bunk and started asking questions about my love life and my crush. I held up my hands. "Shut up, you two! I'll tell when you calm down!" I yelled at them. They were breathing heavily. "We were just worried," Connor said. Travis nodded. "If this guy turned out to be a player—" Travis said, but I cut him off. "Nico's a player?!" I said in shock. No way. No freaking way. Then I realized my mistake. I mentally slapped myself in the face. Connor and Travis, on the other hand, were quiet. "You…you like… Nico?" Travis asked slowly. Connor's mouth started moving, then all of a sudden…

"AAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!" was the only thing I heard for the past 5 minutes. Travis and Connor started catching their breath. There were tears in their eyes. I glared. "It's not funny, you two." I said. "Sorry.. we just can't believe that _you _would have a crush on _Nico_," Connor grinned maniacally. So did Travis. Uh-oh. I knew that look. I crossed my arms. "If you guys think you're gonna prank Nico, you'll have to think twice about that," I said. They held up their hands and shook their heads. But they still had that look. I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever," I said and walked to the door. When I opened it, Piper from the Aphrodite cabin was grinning with a few of her sisters. My eyes widened. I turned to Travis and Connor. They were holding up voice recorders in their hands. Piper grabbed me and brought me to their cabin. They pushed me down on a chair and were looking at me like I was an experiment. They started fixing my face and hair. After a LOT of grunts and yelps, they spun my chair around. I looked at the mirror. I looked…. _way _different. My hair was tied into a bow, and I had makeup on. Oh, the things my mom would say. "What is this for?" I asked. Piper smiled. "Nothing. Just for…." She cleared her throat and they started snickering. I stormed off to my cabin. Travis and Connor were holding something that looked like walkie-talkies. I started stomping to them. Then I bumped, scratch that, _crashed_ into someone. "Oww.." I muttered under my breath. "Sorry.." the person muttered. I grabbed a hand, and got up. I rubbed my eyes, not caring if it messed my eyes up. I opened them, and I found myself holding hands with Nico di Angelo.

_Hades' polka-dotted underpants,_ was all I thought.

Nico POV

I sat next to Mrs. O'Leary. Jake Mason and Leo Valdez from the Hephaestus cabin were smirking. I raised an eyebrow. People barely came up to me like that. Most were creeped out by me. "Yes..? Can I help you with something?" I asked, very _very _curious to their behavior. Leo grinned. "Beautiful day, isn't it, Nico?" He said. Jake smiled. "Can you follow us, Nico?" he asked politely. I shrugged, and they grabbed my hands, both holding one. I tried to let go. They wouldn't budge. "We have to make sure you don't run anywhere. Sorry," Leo said. But they both didn't look sorry. They continued to drag me. I even gave them my death glare, they flinched a little but the still held on. We were almost out of the forest, when I shadow travelled somewhere near a cabin. I wasn't looking, so I crashed into a girl. She looked like an Aphrodite girl, but she didn't seem worried about her clothes or something. "Oww.." she said. "Sorry." I held my hand out, and she grabbed it. She rubbed her eyes, which of course is one thing Aphroodite girls didn't do. I heard snickering and I saw Connor and Travis on their cabin's porch. I turned to see who's hand I was holding, and I couldn't believe what I saw. At all. I was holding hands with Alexis, the girl I had a massive crush on. I started blushing and let go of her hand. She was beet-red. "Uhm… hi?" I said. Well, it sounded more like a question rather than a greeting. "Hi, Nico.." she said quietly. She really was red. Travis and Connor ran inside their cabin. I looked at her and used all my willpower not to blush. "Your face is a mess." I pointed out. She smiled. "Do you know somewhere I can wash my face? Somewhere besides the showers? I don't feel like going there in this state." She blushed a little. "Uh…sure.. follow me. There's a creek somewhere near the forest. We can go that way, if you like." I said as plainly as I could. She nodded. Her hair jiggled a little. I found that cute. "Sure." I led her through the forest. Some of the nymphs were snickering, and some were grinning like crazy. Weird. They don't usually act like that when I'm around.

Oh.

Alexis was with me. She looked really pretty, even though she was a little dusty. And messy. We reached the creek and she started washing her face. Her face was clean, but she missed a spot on her cheek. I wet my hand and wiped it off. She blushed a little, but she smiled. She untied her hair. It was dirty blonde, and it looked soft. I noticed some of the nymphs squealing. They were pretty loud. I shook my head and smiled back at her. She blushed even more. She laughed sheepishly. "Sorry… it's just.. I've never been alone with a guy before. My mom practically forbids it." She chuckled a little. I nodded and smiled. "Wanna go to the Arena?" I asked. "Nah.." she said, and sat down in front of the creek. I sat down, too. "So… what do you wanna talk about?" I asked her. I really was not good with girls. She brightened up. She reached in her pocket and got her iPod out. "I asked the Hephaestus cabin to make it monster-proof." She said. She typed in her password, whatever it was, and played a song. It sounded pretty familiar. Then I remembered. It was 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams,' by Green Day. She hummed along, and I noticed the content on her face. She was so beautiful—gods-damn it, ADHD! "I can relate to this song," I suddenly said. She looked at me. "Why?" she asked. "I'm alone most of the time, and I don't really have a mortal family. Just Hazel, and—" I stopped. She looked concerned. "It's okay if you don't have to tell me, I mean… we just met this morning," she said, smiling. I smiled at her. _So pretty…_ I thought. I tried not to blush. I noticed the song ended. I cleared my throat. She got up, dusting off the dirt on her shorts, and I noticed a naiad's hand from the creek pull her ankle backwards, and she fell.

On me.

And our faces were only centimeters apart.

She was about to lean in, but we heard a _really _loud squeal. We turned to see Juniper, Rachel, and Annabeth staring at us. But they were grinning like mad-men. Or in this case, mad-women. Alexis got off me quickly, and we were both really blushing. I looked at the naiad, who was looking very triumphant. "Sorry about that," Alexis muttered. "I-it's fine." I said. Juniper was jumping up and down, and I noticed she was holding a camera. Annabeth cleared her throat, still grinning, and stepped up. "You two. It's movie night tonight. Uhm… we'll see you guys." She turned and ran off with Rachel and Juniper. Alexis turned to me. "I'll see you soon, then. Thanks for the company." She said, still blushing. I nodded. She ran into the forest. I shadow-travelled to the Hades' cabin, and collapsed on my bed, Thinking about how we almost kissed.

**A/N: Eeeee! Hope you guys like that! Sometimes I act like a TOTAL Aphrodite-kid. So, as a reward to all you great readers, I will move to Movie Night! :D In Grover's POV! We have not heard from that man—er, satyr, for a while!**

Grover POV

I played my reed pipes, which caused a little rain to pour on the strawberry fields. I got a tin can and ate it. It was starting to get dark. Juniper came up to me and gave me kiss. "Come on, Grover. We're going to Movie Night." She said, dragging me to the wide open space with a huge screen. She looked pretty excited. I saw Alexis sitting between Travis and Connor, who were snickering. I waved at her. She waved back. Juniper and I took a seat next to Percy and Annabeth, who looked pretty excited. "Why are you guys so…. Anxious?" I asked. It was the first time I ever used a 'smart' word. "Sssshhh! The movie's starting!" Juniper whisper-screamed. I stared at the screen. 'A Camp-Half Blood Production', it said. Now I was getting interested. Snickers were heard, and so were giggles. It showed a video of…. Oh Hades no…

It was a video of….

Nico.

And Alexis.

I watched carefully. I wanted to see how this turned out. The both of them were talking, and I could imagine Nico and Alexis' jaw dropped. Yup. I saw it. Both of their jaws were dropped. So after a few talks near the creek, Alexis got up in the video. I noticed a hand coming out of the creek. It yanked Alexis' foot, and she fell. On Nico. A lot of Aphrodite kids were squealing. Piper was grinning. Everyone watched intently as Alexis leaned in. Then the screen blacked out. Alexis and Nico looked like they were about to faint. Chiron got up. He cleared his throat. "So…. That was an unexpected…. Scene… Uh, let's get to the movie, shall we? And as a punishment, to whoever, showed this, we will show a movie you will ALL love. Enjoy." He winked at us. I wondered what he'd show. The screen started showing World War Z. And I bet no one loved it. Nico looked like he wanted to punch something. Some of the Aphrodite kids barfed. **I **felt like barfing. Even Juniper. When it was over, Clarisse shouted, "AWESOME! I LOVE THAT MOVIE NOW!"We all went our cabins and slept.

**Sorry movie night sucked. But I have watched World War Z. It's actually pretty cool. But I admit, I was freaking out lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review please! I love you guys! And thank you to everyone who read this! 3 3 3 **

**~iheartcocacola**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I'm updating quicker! No internet again…. -.- It only comes when I'm done writing, it seems. So, Chapter 7… hope you guys like it! :D This will go to Carmelita, Rick, and Louis. I myself was squealing when writing chapter 6. I need to go back to the mortal world. *sigh**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the OCs and plot. **

Carmelita POV

I really couldn't take in what I just saw. Alexis appeared right from a rainbow, after her father, Hermes, threw a coin into the model fountain at the living room table. I can't really remember what he said, but I only made out 'Iris'. Isn't Iris the Greek goddess of rainbows? And when he started getting angry at Ms. Cruz, there was a storm. And how could he have so much children? I pondered this over. There was suddenly a knock on my door. "Lita, your boy friends are here," my mom said. I laughed. My mom was still a little confused with English. Rick and Louis, who I started dating the morning Alexis was gone, came in. Rick gave me a fist pound (I always seemed to nearly break his knuckles when we did that, but he didn't mind) and Louis kissed my cheek. We all sat on the floor. Rick cleared his throat. "So… how are we going to find Alexis?" he asked. "What I'm more interested in is her dad. How did he just appear and suddenly cause a storm? How did Alexis," Louis winked at Rick when he said that, "suddenly appear from a rainbow? And how did that rainbow come from a golden coin in the water?" Louis asked. "You forgot about when Ms. Cruz suddenly lost her memory." I added. Rick nodded. "Let's narrow things down. Her dad's name is Hermes, who has many children and they're all living in one place, who caused a storm when he started fighting with Alexis' mom, who threw a gold coin in the fountain which caused Alexis to appear, who later added another because she was fading, and lastly, erased Ms. Cruz's memory." He said. I was pretty amazed with how Rick could remember things so easily. "Just remember he said something when he threw the coin." Louis said. "Something about Iris?" I said. Rick thought about it, then nodded his head. "Yeah. Something like, 'Iris, accept it and show me my daughter.' Right?" he said. I nodded. Louis raised his hands. "Whoaaaa, wait a sec. Is this dude a magician or something? I mean, you can't just throw a coin into a fountain and suddenly have a rainbow with Alexis' face on it." He said. I agreed. "But Iris…" Rick looked like he was racking his brain for something. "Iris, Greek goddess of rainbows. A rainbow was used to communicate with Alexis." He said. "Right you are, Rick Wayne." A voice said. We turned to see Alexis' dad in the room. I panicked. "How did you get here? My mom would never let strangers in." I said. He chuckled. I noticed he was holding a caduceus. "I am Hermes," he said, "God of winds."

I stared at him, waiting for him to say something like, 'SIKE!' or 'GOTCHA!'. But no, his face stayed calm. Louis stared at him. "Dude, you're joking, right?" he asked. Hermes shook his head. One of the snakes on the caduceus started moving. _I'm George, _it said. The other one started moving, too. _George, you weren't supposed to move! _It turned to us. _I'm Martha. _I yelped. "The-the snakes—they were—" Hermes smiled. "Talking to you? Well, of course. You're all clear-sighted." He said. Rick looked blank. "Wut." Was all he said. "I still think you're kidding. And what the heck is 'clear-sighted'?" Louis asked. Hermes shook his head. "I said I would explain, didn't I?" he asked. The three of us nodded. "Please meet me near Goode High. I will take you Alexis." "But what about our parents?" I asked. "We can't just leave." Louis said. "Don't worry. I told them already." Hermes said. I guess we all looked confused, because he laughed. "I'm a god, I can do stuff." He said. He then turned to mist and disappeared.

**A/N: Back to Camp! :3 This is the same time in the afternoon when Hermes visited the trio. Enjoy this part! **

Alexis POV

I did not enjoy movie night. At all. Never. It was the most embarrassing night of my life. Now everyone, and I mean _everyone _knows. Not just about my crush on Nico, but ALSO that I almost kissed him. Now everyone grins mischievously whenever they see me. I mean, come on! How can I concentrate on training when they're all staring at me? I left the Mess Hall after lunch and walked to the creek. It may have been the place of my most embarrassing moment, but it was quite peaceful. I was alone. I got my iPod out. The Hephaestus cabin somehow 'downloaded' internet to my iPod. I didn't wifi, because it was already there. Sometimes I thought about how amazing it was for everyone to have a special power here. I checked my Facebook. As usual, there were no notifications. I don't have many friends. I scrolled down my news feed in boredom. I liked a few statuses and stuff, but that was about it. Then I saw Andrea's status. I don't even know why I added her in the first place. I must have been out of my mind when I did that.

'pPl R LyK, jSt SOOOOO sCaReD oF Me tHaT tHeY ruN aWay. AleXis iS 1 oF deM. HaHa, wHaT a Sl*T.'

she put as her status. I put a comment.

'Need me to throw a dictionary and a grammar book, Andrea? You look like you really need one. But, of course, you can't read it. First in class my ass.'

I smiled at my comment. I checked on my Instagram, too. Just a few followers. There wasn't much to do, so I played some music. Paramore and Green Day soothe my mind. I seemed to forget about the incident last night. It was getting dark, so I got up and walked to my cabin. Travis and Connor were there. I didn't look at them and continued walking. "Hey, Alexis." Travis said. I rolled my eyes and lay on my bed. "Alexis, it wasn't us who put the video up there. We swear on the River Styx. We just made you bump into Nico, that's all." Connor said. I didn't answer. Juniper suddenly ran in. "Alexis, I'm so so sorry that I did that to you. I just wanted to tease you, you know. I'm really sorry if I hurt you." She looked at me with puppy eyes and I just couldn't resist. I hugged her. I suddenly started laughing. Everyone looked at me in confusion. When I finally stopped, everyone smiled. "Let's go eat dinner, everyone!" I said. We all went to dinner and Juniper gave me a hug. "Are you sure we're okay?" She asked worriedly. I smiled. "Of course we are. Now go to Grover. I'm sure he'd want to see you." I said. She hugged me again and ran off. I walked to the Mess Hall, greeted by everyone. Then I suddenly bumped into someone.

It was Nico.

Everyone stared at us, holding their breaths. Even the Ares cabin. My eyes lit up and I smiled. "Hey Nico." I said. "Um, hi Lex." He said. His stomach growled, and I was the only one who heard it. I giggled. He blushed. "You can go eat. I'm starving too." I said. I patted him on the back and walked to my table. Everyone seemed to relax. We were all chatting while eating, and when we finished, people did their own thing again. I walked to the Arena. Nico was practicing on a dummy. I cleared my throat. He looked at me. "Am I bothering?" I asked. He shook his head. "Challenge?" He asked me. I grabbed a sword, and we both started fighting. We fought until we were both tired. "Stop," he said breathlessly. "Whew. You're the second person to ever make me tired." He said. I laughed. "Who was the first?" I asked. "Percy. He's really good in fighting. Fought Kronos himself. We fought Gaea together." Nico said. But he looked sad. "I'm guessing you lost a few campers?" I said slowly. He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked again. He sat down. I followed. "I once had a sister. Her name was Bianca." He told me the story of his life. From when he first came here to when the war with Gaea ended. I didn't interrupt him at all. I teared up a little. Imagine being hurt over and over again, and still being that sane? Wow. "So, now, how do you feel?" I asked. He looked at me. "Better than before. There weren't really that much people who ever took the time to listen to me. Besides, Percy needed a break. I smiled at Nico. "Now your turn." He said. I chuckled and told him about my boring life. There wasn't much to tell, and I ended up to when I came here. "Do you miss them?" he asked me. "Yeah. I do. I feel bad for leaving them, but it's just…. I'm scared. What will my mom do when I get back?" I said. Then he did something I never thought he did. He was hugging me.

Even if I wasn't as hurt as him.

Even if my life wasn't a huge struggle.

I hugged him back. Tightly. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay like this. But we were interrupted by Percy, who looked like he ran a marathon. When he saw us, he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but…" he shook his head. "Follow me. You guys NEED to see this." We ran to the middle of the camp. Everyone was there. I held Nico's hand tightly. I could not believe what I saw. I saw my dad, but he wasn't alone. With my dad, there were 3 kids.

Carmelita, Louis, and Rick.

Rick POV

I went back home to get ready. I was finally going to see Alexis. I missed her. I had a crush on her ever since 6th grade, and I was broken when she ran away. Shattered. My mom smiled at me. "Getting a little excited, are you, Rick? I packed your bags for camp. Your dad's in your room. Say goodbye to him before you leave." I nodded. I ran up to my room. My dad was there. He gave me a man hug. "Bye dad." I said. "Goodbye, son. Now have a great time at that camp. Your mother and I will miss you." He said. I smiled. I got ready and grabbed my bag. I hugged my dad again and gave my mom a peck on the cheek. "Bye. I'll try to keep in touch if I can." They smiled. I ran to the playground, and Louis and Hermes were there. "Where's Lita?" I asked. Louis chuckled. "Still getting ready, I guess." He said. Then, as if on cue, Carmelita was running up to us. "Excited, Rick?" she asked me, winking. Louis laughed. Hermes chuckled and I found myself blushing. Hermes grabbed the 3 of us, I don't know how he could carry us though, and we suddenly disappeared from the playground. I closed my eyes because the wind was blowing in my face. We suddenly fell, and only Hermes was standing up. We were surrounded by a lot of kids, and I saw Alexis run into the scene. My heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. Then a boy appeared behind her.

They were holding hands.

My heart seemed to stop.

**Finally done with that! I'm sorry if this was pretty short, but I hope you loved it! Seems like there'll be a love triangle here, eh? Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can. Love you guys! Please review, and thank you to EVERYONE! :D 3**

**~iheartcocacola**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, yo! Thank you for keeping up with me. My internet is being mean to me, and right now it's not working. Again. For the umpteenth time. Gods, I need a Hephaestus demigod right now. xD Please fix my internet! It's been cutting off my chats, my posts, my updates, everything! So, I will try to write as many as I can while the internet takes his deep sleep. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing, nothing, NOTHING! AND DON'T MAKE ME CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSEEEE!—Yup, I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot. ;)**

Nico POV

Alexis was a good listener. She barely interrupted when I was talking. It was a touchy subject, but she took it slow. She told me hers, and her life was a little depressing. I hugged her. She smelled like mangoes. I like mangoes. She hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while, not letting go and allowing the silence to take over. Then Percy came running. Alexis and I followed him run. Alexis saw whatever it was, and grabbed my hand. It was Hermes. **(A/N: ****It was pain! xD You know, right? ASDF movie? No? Fine -.-) **And with him were 3 kids whom I suspected were Alexis' 3 friends. The girl and a boy with black hair were holding hands. There was another guy, who had brown hair and looked pretty….. anxious, I guess. I wondered if he had a crush on Alexis. But I likes her, too. Hades. I feel like 10. Alexis' grip on my hand loosened, and she ran to hug her friend (the girl, thank the gods). Chiron came into the scene. "Lord Hermes." He bowed. Everyone else did, too. Mr. D crossed his arms. "Hermes, who are these kids? They don't look like demigods," he said. Then he muttered," and I hope they aren't." There were a few snickers, then Annabeth stood. "Lord Hermes, are they..?" He shook his head. "One of them is, though I cannot sense who. It's like they're all bundled up together." He said, with a hint of worry in his voice. Chiron walked up to them. It looked like he was trying to smell them. "You're right. They have been together for quite a long time, so we will just have to wait for the claiming. The boy with brown hair spoke up. "What's claiming?" Alexis smiled. "Claiming is when a god will claim you as their child. Hermes claimed me, so therefore I'm his daughter." Annabeth shook her head. "You really would do well as a daughter of Athena." Alexis smiled. Hermes cleared his throat. "So Chiron, Dionysus. I expect you will take care of these children. I would prefer if they stayed in the Big House, although. It gets pretty dangerous in my cabin." He raised an eyebrow at Travis and Connor. They laughed nervously. He smiled at them and kissed Alexis in the forehead. "Goodbye, Alexis. For now." He said and disappeared. Alexis grinned at her friends. "So I guess I'll see you guys in the morning. Bye." She gave the 3 of them a hug again. I headed for my cabin. Alexis ran after me. "Nico," she called. I turned. She smiled. "Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked. I shook my head. All I did everyday was travel. Nothing much. "Do you think you can show Rick, Louis, and Carmelita around camp? With me?" she asked slowly. "Sure. Do I have to be early though? Because I'm not exactly the early bird." She laughed. "Maybe after breakfast. Good night, Nico." She smiled. I smiled back at her. I got inside my cabin and collapsed on the bed. I was tired as heck. I needed some sleep. I walked to the showers quietly, when I heard some voices. I hid in the shadows. It was Alexis' friends.

"You think Alexis has other friends now? What if she isn't really thrilled to see us?" the girl whispered.

"She's probably just tired. Give her a break, Carm." The black-haired boy said.

"Did you see her holding hands with that emo dude?" the boy, who had lighter hair than the other, said worriedly. Jeez. These guys are pretty much over-sensitive. The black-hair dude stiffened. "Do you think that's her…. You know?" he asked slowly. The brown haired guy groaned. "He's not even _that _good-looking!" he whispered. The girl sighed. "We just had a long day. We're probably just tired, and her too. Let's go rest." She said. The 3 of them walked to the Big House. They sounded like the kind of friends who only want to keep someone to themselves. I shrugged it off and showered. As I was walking back, Annabeth walked up to me. She looked pretty worried. "Nico, I have a bad feeling about Alexis' friends. What if they plan to hurt someone? I just can't trust them. Percy can't, either." She frowned. "I have a feeling they don't like us." She said. I sighed. "Don't worry. They can't hurt us. They're just mortals. We're sons and daughters of the gods. Besides, they look pretty decent." I said. She closed her eyes. "Okay. Night, Nico. See you in the morning." She said. "Sure." I entered my cabin and changed. It was pretty hot in the cabin, so I took off my shirt. I heard squealing. I put it back on and went outside. Nothing. I went back in, closed the curtains and made it as dark as I could. I laid on my bed, hoping tomorrow would be a good day.

Louis POV

Carmelita and Rick didn't trust Alexis' other friends. Rick didn't like that guy Alexis was holding hands with. I mean, sure, I'm worried, but Alexis is fine. I don't see a need to worry. The people I met were really nice. I don't understand Lita and Rick sometimes. They need to relax. But I know Rick. He has had a crush on Lex for how many years. He didn't ask her out, obviously, because of her mom. He seemed pretty happy to see her, without her mom watching. He seemed pretty angry when he saw Alexis holding hands with that emo-ish dude. He didn't seem really emo. Maybe his favorite color was just black. I heard a noise. I turned to see Chiron standing before me. "Can't sleep?" he asked. I nodded. "It's just… I'm pretty nervous about tomorrow. Rick and Lita don't seem to like it here. They think that the other campers are taking Alexis from them. Especially Rick." I said. Chiron smiled warmly. "I find that normal. And I think Rick might be a little interested in Alexis." He chuckled. I groaned. "Exactly." Chiron was silent for a while. "Would you like to join me for some coffee?" he asked. I followed him to the living room in the house. "Hazel or vanilla?" he asked. "Vanilla, please." I said. He gave me a cup. I took it and drank. I sighed contentedly. I suddenly became curious of the boy with Alexis. "Who was that boy… the one near Alexis? With the black messy hair? The one holding hands with her?" Chiron's eyebrows elevated. "Nico? And Alexis? Holding hands?" he asked. I nodded. "Who is he?" I asked. "He's a camper here, of course. Been here for about," Chiron thought about it for a moment, "about 8 years?" He said, unsure of his answer. "Who's his godly parent?" I asked, taking a sip from my cup. "The god of the Underworld, Hades." I choked on my coffee. I cleared my throat. "Alexis with a son of Hades? Now that's just…" I faltered. Chiron looked at me. "Being a son or daughter of anyone doesn't explain a person. For example, Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite. Just because of her mom doesn't mean she loves wearing makeup, or fancy clothes, or all of that. She's actually almost the opposite of how you would describe and child of the goddess of Love. Except her beauty, of course." He said, taking another sip of coffee. I thought about it for a while. When I first met Carmelita, I always thought she was one of those people who took everything as a joke. Boy, was I wrong. Almost everything was serious to her. As for Rick, he was kind of the opposite. But ever since Alexis left, he started turning into Lita. I was getting worried. I prayed our friendship wouldn't fall apart. Not over this. No. I yawned. Chiron smiled. "Well, I guess it's time for you to sleep, Louis." He said. I nodded and walked up to the room, and found Carmelita and Rick asleep. I lay next to Carmelita and closed my eyes.

**A/N: As a treat to all my readers, I'll add in the next day. :3**

Alexis POV

I woke up to the sound of Travis and Connor snoring in unison. I chuckled. They did almost everything together. I got up and showered. It was pretty early in the morning. I changed into my t-shirt, and black jeans I randomly picked out from the bag Chiron prepared. I put my shoes on and strapped my gun unto my jeans. I walked into the forest and found Nico with Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound. "Morning." I said, smiling. He looked up in surprise and smiled. "Morning. Sleep well?" he asked. "Eh.. it was okay." I said. Mrs. O'Leary barked. I patted her. "Good morning, Mrs. O'Leary." I said cheerfully. "Why are you up so early?" I asked Nico. "I wake up early sometimes. You?" I shrugged. "I just woke up. Nothing much." He chuckled. I blushed. "So.. what time are we going to give them a tour?" he asked. "When Percy and Annabeth wake up. I also asked them to follow." He nodded. "Oh. About that hug last night…" I blushed. Did we really have to talk about it? "Thank you," Nico said, blushing while he did, "I needed it." I smiled and patted him on the back. As I turned around to check on Percy and Annabeth, I tripped on a big tree root that didn't seem to be there. Nico caught me and was holding me like those people do when they dance. His dark eyes stared into my light green ones. He leaned in. I closed my eyes. This was it. It's going to happen again.

"Ahem."

My eyes flew open and I stood up to find Annabeth and Percy. Percy was snickering. Nico and I blushed. "Oh… we were just.. I fell, and…" Nico and I were trying to explain, but then Annabeth held up her hand. "It's okay. Let's just go give the tour." She said. Percy smiled. "What'd I tell you Nico, eh?" He winked at us. I blushed. Nico cleared his throat. "Let's go, I guess." He said. I nodded and started walking. The 4 of us headed for the Big House. Rick, Lita, and Louis were standing there. Rick came up to me. "Lex!" He called and gave me a hug. And he was squishing me. "Rick, she might turn into a mashed potato if you hug her like that," Louis said. I went up to him and gave him a hug. "Ey, what about me?" Lita asked. I laughed and gave her a hug. "So, before I give you the tour, I wanna introduce you guys." I said. I grabbed Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. "Louis, Rick, Lita. These are Annabeth, Percy, and Nico." I said. Louis smiled. Lita smiled too but had a hint of worry in her eyes. Rick smiled dryly. I wondered what was up with him. I shrugged it off for later. "So, why don't we start?" Annabeth said. I nodded. We showed them everywhere at camp. I did notice Rick give Nico some looks, but I pretended not to notice. Louis and Lita were fascinated. Lita loved the Arts & Crafts building. Louis liked the Armory and Rick seemed to enjoy the Arena. After the tour, we went for brunch. Percy was really hungry and so was Louis. I chuckled at the both of them while Lita and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Rick followed Louis and I noticed Nico staying behind. I walked up to him. "Nico, what's wrong?" I asked. "Your friends seem to be afraid of me. But it's okay. I get that all the time." He proceeded to walk to Zeus' Fist. I followed him. "Do I scare you? Even just a little bit?" he asked me. "I'm not scared of you." I said. He sighed. "You're not hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nope. I kinda lost my appetite." I said. He looked at me. I smiled as cheerfully as I could. He seemed to relax. He got something out of his pocket. It was a black bracelet with a cross. "My way of saying thank you. For listening to me and for being a great friend. Even though we just met a few days ago. " He said and put it on my wrist. "The Hephaestus cabin designed it. Try pressing the center of the cross." He said. I did so. It tightened around my arm and the cross turned into a shield. There was a huge cross with a caduceus printed on the center. I smiled and it turned to a bracelet again. I smiled at him. "It's simple. I like simple." I said. I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. I giggled. "Are you ticklish?" he suddenly asked. I nodded. "Especially at the hips." I said. I suddenly realized I made a mistake. Nico started tickling me. I tried to get out of his reach, but he was holding me tightly. We were both laughing. After a few minutes of laughter, we took some time to breath. "Let's go eat. I'm starving now." Nico said. I nodded. "Race you?" I challenged. Nico grinned. "You're on." We ran as fast as we could to the Mess Hall. But we both didn't notice someone watching us.

Rick.

**Ok, that's probably enough for now! I have some work I have to do. -.- I'm thinking of going to Percabeth in the next chapter. Thank you so much for being patient! 3 So, right now there's no internet so I'm just gonna wait. Please review! Thank you! :* **

**~iheartcocacola**


	9. Chapter 9

**You have no idea how much I love you guys! I really am not updating fast because of the gods-danged internet! . So, Percabeth, here we go! :D **

**Disclaimer: The only things I won are my OCs and plot. Thank you for understanding.**

Third Person POV

Annabeth went for walk at the beach, thinking about the many lives that were lost. After a few tears escaping, her mind moved to what Gaea had said to Nico. How will Gaea do it? She's already sleeping, so she couldn't hurt anyone, right? Annabeth sat on the warm sand. The view of the horizon was simple, but breath-taking. The sun shone brightly over the waters, and the sky was different colors. A few dolphins were playing a few kilometers away. The wind blew, causing Annabeth's hair to be flying around. The trees were whispering, and—

_SPLASH!_

Someone jumped in the water. Annabeth was suddenly soaking wet, and she felt grateful that she was wearing her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, shorts, and flip-flops. But that didn't stop her from fuming with anger. "Grrrrr…." She growled and turned to see Percy Jackson swimming happily. She stomped to the end of the dock. "PERSEUS! DRY ME UP _RIGHT NOW!_" She yelled at him. Percy turned, as if to notice her for the first time. "Oh," he blushed slightly. "Sorry, Wise Girl." He said and got the water out of her clothes and hair. She glared at him. "Don't you 'Wise Girl' me!" she snapped. She crossed her arms. Percy smirked. He got out of the water. "Aw, come on Annabeth. You're dried up already." He said. He hugged her. Annabeth tried to get out of his grip. "You're wet! Let me go, Seaweed Brain!" she screamed. Percy smiled and dove into the water with Annabeth. He formed a bubble around them so she could breathe. Despite her angry state, Annabeth was fascinated to see all the fish and plants (she didn't show it, though). When they surfaced, Percy grinned. Annabeth couldn't help but smile at his goofiness. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." She muttered. He put his hands on her cheeks. They leaned in, and kissed. Even if they were in the water, Annabeth didn't mind at all. They broke out, and she hugged him. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." She said. "Love you too, Wise Girl. Now let's get ready for campfire." He said, guiding her through the water. They both took their showers (not together), and got dressed for campfire. They walked together, hand in hand, and sat by the campfire. They sang songs, told stories, and laughed together. Annabeth was content with this. So was Percy. When campfire ended, Percy and Annabeth were the only ones left. Percy kissed her in the forehead. "Good night, Wise Girl. Sleep well." He said. Annabeth smiled and kissed him in the cheek. "Good night, Seaweed Brain." They gave each other a good night kiss and went to their respective cabins. They both slept soundly, dreaming of each other.

Carmelita POV

The morning after campfire, I woke up to Louis drooling on me. "Louis! Gross! Get of me!" I accidentally elbowed him in the face and he fell off the bed. He groaned. "Carmelita, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked sleepily. I growled. "Of course I'm okay, fool! You're the one who's not! You've been drooling on me!" I pointed to the saliva on my arm. Rick came in the room. "What happened? I heard yelling." He said. I groaned and ran to wash my arm. I saw Nico and Alexis sparring. They looked kind of good together. But Rick likes Alexis, so I can't say that out loud. I wiped my arm and smelled it. I nearly puked. I grabbed my towel and ran to shower. I changed into a plain black t-shirt with jeans. I slipped my sandals on and ran to Alexis. "Good morning, Alexis. You look pretty energetic." I said. She smiled at me. She was holding off Nico at the same time. "Good morning, Carmelita. Sleep well?" Nico asked me. I smiled and nodded gratefully. Alexis grunted. "Morning—Lita. Why are—you up so—early?" she asked me while slashing swords with Nico. I looked at my watch. It was 7:34. Breakfast was starting in a few minutes. "Whoo! Time out, Lex. I'm tired already. We've been doing this for 3 hours straight." Nico said. My jaw nearly disconnected. Alexis was breathing heavily. She drank a whole bottle of water in a gulp. "You must be really tired, Lex." I said. She laughed. "Yeah. I've been training for 3 hours already." She said cheerfully. "Wanna go to the Mess Hall with me?" I asked. She nodded. "Sure. I'll just shower first." She ran to her cabin and grabbed a towel and some clothes. Then she went inside the showers. I looked at Nico. He was sitting lazily. "So… how do you like camp, Carmelita?" He asked. I smiled. "It's great, actually. But I'm a little worried about Lex. She won't get hurt, right?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head. "The camp has magical borders. It blocks out mortals and monsters. Besides," he raised his sword, "Alexis can fight." I wondered how Alexis was able to fight well in a matter of a few days. She didn't seem like the kind to fight well. "So, what weapon does Alexis use well?" I asked Nico. He smiled as if he was waiting for that question. "She prefers to use guns." He said. I wanted to faint right then and there. Alexis? Guns? I stared at Nico, shocked. Alexis came running to us. I checked my watch. It was 8:00. "Let's go. I'm starting to get hungry." She said. Nico decided to stay in the Arena for a while. Alexis and I walked together. "So… do you like the camp?" she asked. "Of course. It's like a second home. Louis and I love it. Rick, on the other hand…. He likes it, but he holds a dislike to some campers." I said. It was true. Rick didn't like Nico, though I have no idea why. We passed some Ares campers. "He's never been that way before. I wonder why he is now. Has much changed since I left?" she asked. "No. Just the emptiness of your presence." I said. Alexis laughed. "You never told me you and Louis were dating." She suddenly said. I blushed. "We were going to tell you, but you didn't come to school." I said slowly. Alexis hung her head. "Oh." Was all she said. When we reached the front of the Mess Hall, Louis and Rick came running to us. "Lita! Lex!" Louis called. "Where were you guys?" he asked. "Alexis was having a morning spar with Nico. I came to invite to come with me. She took a bath, and Nico said he would stay in the Arena." I said. Rick stiffened at the mentioning of Nico. That boy needed to chill. "Let's go eat. I'm sure we're all hungry." Alexis said. We walked to the Mess Hall together. We sat next to Chiron and Mr. D, who was enjoying his breakfast. Alexis sat with her cabin. We enjoyed chatting and eating breakfast at the same time, when a bright light suddenly appeared. The campers gasped. Above Louis' head was a fiery hammer. Every time he moved, the sign followed him. Chiron stood. "All hail Louis Wayne, son of Hephaestus, god of Forges." He said. The Hephaestus cabin cheered and welcomed him to the table. One gave him a big hug. I smiled. It explained why he could fix almost anything. Alexis gave Louis a big hug. I turned to Rick. He looked happy, but there was something else on his face. Could he be…? No. There's no way Rick would be jealous. It wasn't in his nature.

There's just no way.

**Ooooohhh… what happened to Rick? I'm sorry the Percabeth part was pretty short. I still have no internet. I'm sobbing right now. You're all probably angry. Please don't be. It's been how long since I updated. I'm so angry at my internet service right now. So, that means I'll be updating a few chapters at the same time, since the dang internet won't work. Please review, though I don't deserve any because of how long my updates are taking. *angry sigh**

**~iheartcocacola (I don't feel like hearting anything right now, though.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I finally got my internet back! I'm planning to make a few plot twists, just so you know. Sorry if I took long. . Summer duties. xD**

**This'll be ALL about Rick. Poor dude needs atten-shun. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns it. Not me. I just have my plot and OCs.**

Rick POV

I have to admit, I was a little jealous that Louis was a demigod. Why couldn't _I _be a demigod? Alexis was a demigod. Now Louis' a demigod. What's next? Carmelita being a goddess while I stay a mortal? It's just not fair. I know they're my friends, but sometimes I wish I could just be special for a day. I didn't celebrate my birthday. It was the day that my grandmother had died. I feel like a cracked egg. My life is shattered. I suddenly felt the need to go home. I walked to the Big House and started packing. Alexis came running in.

"Rick, what are you doing?", she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing, Alexis." I said, a little harsh. I never called her 'Alexis'. She looked at me sadly.

"Does it have to do with Louis?" she asked. I looked at her. I went back to packing.

"Rick, you don't have to leave. I don't understand why you—"

"You left. You left us. You left me. So don't tell me I can't leave, Lex."

"I left for a reason, Rick. Your mom doesn't abuse you every single day."

"But you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me, Carmelita, or Louis! No goodbye! You just left! You know how much that hurt? Do you, Alexis? I wasn't hurt physically, no. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart enormous times. And then we came here, and I saw you— you have no idea how happy I was. Next thing I see, you're holding hands with a guy I don't know!"

"Rick, what the heck is your problem?! I'm not a baby! And just because you don't know Nico doesn't mean he's dangerous! I know I hurt you guys, and I'm sorry about that. But I'm happy here, and if you're not, then you have a problem somewhere in your head." She pointed to my forehead. I stared at her. She looked at me with sadness.

"Rick… tell me why. Tell me why you don't like Nico. Tell me why you were really hurt. Tell me why you don't like it here."

"You wouldn't understand. I love it here. It's just—"

"Just what?"

"I love you, Alexis! Do you know how long I had feelings for you?! Ever since I met you, I had feelings for you! But of course, I know your mom! Then I come here, and you're already with someone else! I love you, Alexis!"

We stood there, speechless. She sadly stared at me for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Rick. But you're like a brother to me."

"Then I don't see why I should stay here." I ran out of the room, leaving Alexis. I didn't turn to look back. I kept walking. I expected her to run after me, telling me to stop.

No one came.

I continued walking. I had passed Thalia's pine tree. I was already in Half-Blood Hill. I waited and closed my eyes for a few seconds. No one was there. No one ran up to me. Not even Alexis. I walked pass the border. There was a car. It was like someone was waiting for me. A man came out of the car and walked up to me.

Hermes.

Hermes looked at me, as if he was expecting me. He smiled.

"Leaving already?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't see why I should be there anyways."

"You need to be there, Rick."

"Give me one reason, Hermes. One reason I should be there."

He looked at me for a moment, then opened the door to his car. He motioned for me to go in. I went inside, and he appeared next to me. He started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Your home. That's where you were going, right?"

I thought about it for a moment. I did want to leave camp, but I didn't think of going home.

"Maybe we'll go somewhere I can give you a present." I looked at him in surprise. How did he know? Hermes smirked and started driving. I looked out the window. I thought about how I was left out. I thought about how Hermes knew. I thought about Alexis. The car stopped.

"Here we are." Hermes said.

We were at a beach. But no one was there. It was like a painting. The car was suddenly gone.

"Rick Kang."

I looked at him in surprise. People don't call me by my last name. Not even my teachers.

"Uh…Hermes?"

"_Lord _Hermes for now." I cleared my throat.

"Lord Hermes."

"Rick Kang, son of Kang Chin Ho and Alice Roberts, I give you my blessing." He put his hands over my head and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I felt different. Hermes smiled proudly.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"Gave you my blessing. You're like my son now. You might be able to speak different languages, like Alexis. You might be fast. You'll have the power of a demigod."

"So…. What do I do?"

"If you go back to Camp Half-Blood, you can train and live with my sons and daughters. If you choose to go home, you can't do much."

"So basically, you did this to convince me to go back to Camp Half-Blood." I said a little angrily.

Hermes grinned. "Maybe a little. Why do you ask?"

"Because it's working."

Hermes smiled. "You're doing the right thing, Rick."

"But… since I have your blessing, it means I can't date Alexis."

"I'm sorry, Rick. But you've got to let her free. She loves you, but as a brother."

"Left in the brother-zone."

Hermes laughed at that. "You'll find the right one, kid. So how about we go back?" he asked. I nodded. We drove back to Camp Half-Blood, and I suddenly felt like Alexis was a sister. I was gonna have to apologize, whether I liked it or not. We arrived at Half-Blood Hill. Hermes offered to escort me. I shook my head. I wanted to go there alone. I passed the gate, and I was suddenly pushed to the ground.

Carmelita and Louis were hugging me like crazy.

"Rick, what the Hades?! Why'd you leave without telling us?! Alexis was crying like crazy!" Carmelita started yelling at me in Spanish.

"Carmelita, let him breathe!" Louis said.

"No. I left, and I'm sorry for what I did. I was just a little…."

"Jealous?" Alexis asked. Her eyes were bloodshot.

I sighed. "Yes." I muttered. "But I'm not anymore, ok? And I've been put at the Hermes cabin."

"Why? Tell us everything!"

I told Chiron, Lita, Louis, and Alexis what happened. Chiron smiled. "That's very nice of Hermes."

"So… we're siblings now?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. And I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you, Alexis. I love you, but now I love you as a sister."

"Aw, Rick." She gave me a hug. I could tell she was crying. I was beginning to tear up.

"BEST FRIENDS HUG!" Carmelita yelled. She and Louis jumped on me. We all laughed.

I slept at the Hermes cabin that night. Carmelita was alone in the Big House. For the past weeks I've been training, and I've begun to be _acquaintances _with Nico. I realized that I loved it here. But, soon I'd have to leave.

But I'll always stay here for summer.

Unless of course, I go to Europe, and all those other beautiful places outside the US.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill! It's not the end of the story yet! It's only the end of the Rick issue, which was pretty short. So, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review! Toodles! :D**

**~iheartcocacola**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, hello! :D I feel pretty sad today. :( I just learned that Cory Monteith died recently. (I'm really sorry if you didn't want me to bring this up). I never watched Glee, much less get into it, but it was heartbreaking. I'm with you, Gleeks! Stay strong! If there are any readers who are Gleeks, I hope this chapter cheers you up! I'm not a funny person. -_- But this is gonna be a happy chapter! No sadness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and plot. **

Percy POV

I woke up to the sound of cheering. I put on some clothes and went out of my cabin.

"RICK! RICK! RICK! RICK!"

"LITA! LITA! LITA! LITA!"

The guys of camp were shouting Rick's name and the girls 'Lita.' I went up to Annabeth, who was cheering for 'Lita.'

"What's going on, Wise Girl?"

"Percy what took you so long!? Rick and Carmelita are arm wrestling right now. And, of course, I'm cheering for Carmelita. So go to the boys' side, Seaweed Brain!" I went to the other side. I started cheering with them. I took a glance at Rick and Carmelita. They were both red-faced and sweaty.

"Grrrrr…"

"Ngh..."

Lita was pushing Rick's hand down. Travis yelled,

"RICK, COME ON! BEAT HER! BEAT HER!"

The girls were cheering when Rick's arm went upward. The boys were yelling and the girls were shaking their heads. I noticed the Aphrodite girls were there, too. For the first time, they didn't seem to care about their make-up. Or their hair.

"HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN LIKE THIS?!" I yelled at Grover.

"I DON'T KNOW! A FEW HOURS, MAYBE?!" he yelled back.

_SLAM!_

I turned to see who won. The boys and girls were yelling, so I couldn't tell.

Carmelita and Rick's heads were down on the table.

Grover's voice was hoarse now. Nico was shaking his head. Everyone was walking together to the Mess Hall and talking about the morning's challenge. Annabeth ran up to me.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain."

"Good morning, Wise Girl." I kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't believe the two of them just fainted after how many _hours _of arm wrestling! Carmelita was about to beat Rick's behind!"

"Uhh… yeah…"

"And to think I woke up so early!"

"Mm-hmm.."

"And to think I just ditched reading!"

"Yeah.."

"Percy, you're supposed to be comforting me! Not agreeing with me! You are SUCH a Seaweed Brain!"

"Well, what am I supposed to say, then?"

"Something like, 'Annabeth, you shouldn't feel bad. At least you gave your all.' Or something like that!"

"Okay. Annabeth, you shouldn't feel bad. You gave it your all."

"UGH! Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth stomped to the Mess Hall.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled, smiling at my awesomeness. I ran after her.

Nico POV

After Rick and Carmelita woke up, I walked to the Mess Hall with Louis and Rick. Rick and I seemed to be cooling down. We were starting to become…. _Friendly, _you could say.

"So, you guys up for movie night?" Louis asked. I shuddered mentally. Last Movie Night **(A/N: Last Friday Night! Yeah, we—fine, we'll get back to the story! -_-) **was horrible.

"Aww yeah! I heard we were watching horror tonight." Rick said.

"Horror? What movie?" I asked. Chiron didn't really do horror movies.

"I dunno. I just heard it's horror. And Asian." Rick said.

"_Korean, _you mean." A voice said. We all turned to see Alexis.

"Hey Lex."

"Yoooo…."

"Hi, Alexis."

We all greeted her. She smiled back in greeting. Carmelita came up from behind her.

"Hey Lita."

"Hi, Carmelita."

"BABE!"

Louis ran and hugged Carmelita.

"So you guys wanna sit together at Movie Night?" Carmelita asked.

"Yeah, sure. I need someone to hug for the scary parts, though." Rick said.

"I'll give you a teddy bear." Alexis offered.

"Can we eat now?" Louis asked. We walked to the Mess Hall. Alexis and Rick sat in the Hermes table, Carmelita sat next to Chiron and Mr. D, Louis sat at the Hephaestus table next to Leo, and I sat next to Hazel, who looked like she was waiting for me, at the Hades' table.

"Morning, Hazel."

"Morning, Nico."

"So… what are you doing here?"

"Jason, Piper, Frank and I came here for Movie Night."

"Oh.. Okay. When did you come in?"

"This morning."

"Oh." We both ate in silence. Hazel suddenly spoke up.

"You okay? I heard last time, Movie Night was pretty disastrous for you." I shrugged. I was pretty nervous, but I didn't want to show it.

"Do you know what movie we're watching?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mhmm. I heard it's pretty scary. I've seen the trailer, but it doesn't look so scary to me."

"Name?"

"White. It's a Korean horror movie."

"Why is it called 'White'?"

"How should I know?"

We finished our food, and I went to the Arena to train with Hazel.

Everyone seemed pretty excited over a Korean horror movie.

**SKIP TO MOVIE NIGHT!**

Thalia POV

The Hunters went to Camp Half-Blood for Movie Night. We ate dinner, and some of the Hunters sat with other friends from camp. I sat next to Annabeth and Kelp Head. There were snacks so in case someone got hungry. The whole camp and the Hunters sat on the ground and there was the big screen. They started the movie.

It started off like an old movie. There was Korean writing I couldn't understand. Then it moved to something that looked like a concert. It didn't seem so scary, so I got bored with the movie, thinking it was not scary.

Boy, was I wrong. Very wrong.

**Sorry this took long to update! I was really busy and I barely had chances to use the laptop. Sorry :/ I also heard about Talia. Even and old lady I sang for and one of my dad's friends. A lot of people are leaving. :( But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's a poll in my profile if I should continue movie night or skip it. Please review! Love you guys! :***

**~iheartcocacola**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter took long update. Again. . I'm really really busy this summer. But, good news! My tutor is already finished, and I have more time to write! Yay! And I'm going to skip movie night. I want you guys to watch White without me spoiling it. :D Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot and OCs. **

Alexis POV

I couldn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling, not wanting to close my eyes. White was horribly scary movie. I would never watch that alone. I think I nearly broke Nico and Rick's wrists. Even Clarisse, imagine that! Clarisse looked pretty shaken. It may have been a few years old, but that movie will haunt me. Probably for the rest of my life. I continued to stare into the ceiling. I left my eyes open until I was tired. I then slept peacefully.

**Time skip! :D Time skip! :D Time skip! :D** **Time skip! :D Time skip! :D **

I woke up a few minutes after breakfast. I haven't woke this late in my entire life. I ran to the Mess Hall, sleeping clothes and all. I poured a portion of my food into the fire then started eating. Rick smiled.

"Morning Lex."

"Yooo…"

"You woke up pretty late today."

"I know."

"I could just imagine your mom right now." I laughed at that. My mom would be pretty freaked out. I continued eating and took a shower after. I went to train at the Arena with Rick and Nico. Me versus both of them. I was able to hold off Rick, but Nico was pretty hard. Time soon passed and the 3 of us walked together with Louis and Carmelita to the Mess Hall.

"So what do you think about last night's movie?" Louis asked.

Rick groaned. "It was so freaky and scary, I slept really late. Thank Zeus I didn't have any nightmares. Plus, Alexis nearly broke my wrist off." He said, laughing and shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. We reached the Mess Hall, and went to our respective tables. Rick and I sat in front of Travis and Connor, who were both grinning.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"No-othing…" Travis sang. Connor just smiled and they both went back to their food.

We all ate our food in happiness, when we heard a loud _SLAM! _I turned to look at the doors of the Mess Hall.

It was my mom.

And hell, was she looking angry.

"ALEXIS MARIE CRUZ!"

**A/N: No. It's not the end of the chapter. Keep moving, people!**

I had NO idea how my mom got through the borders. Chiron stood up. I looked back at my food. Louis, Rick, and Lita did the same. My mom was panting. She was a mess. Her hair was flying everywhere. Her face was full of dust and dirt. Her clothes were torn.

"Alexis! There you are! Let's go! Let's go back home!" She ran to me, but Chiron blocked her.

"You cannot take her, Amelia. You know it's not safe for her out there." He said calmly.

"No! You cannot tell me what to do, centaur! I can do whatever the hell I want with my daughter! Alexis! Let's go!" She continued walking to me. Surprisingly, Rick went up to her.

"You can't take her, Ms. Cruz. Alexis is happy here. You're just deluding yourself. Leave this place. We don't even know how the Hades you got here."

"Do NOT tell me what to do, Mr. Kang! I swear, kids these days are just so bratty!" She grabbed me by my arm and suddenly let go like I had some disease.

"You have muscles! Alexis, what have you been doing?! What did they do to you?"

"It's called training, mom. And I don't wanna leave camp."

"Well you're going to! And you _will _be taught a lesson when we get home!"

Now this was getting downright embarrassing. Suddenly there was a light. And obviously,

It was Hermes, my dad.

And he was angrier than my mom.

**Sorry for a short chapter! I've been really busy and I probably will be even more busy this week. -.- So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! And PM me if you have any ideas. Thank you! :* **

**~iheartcocacola**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summer Camp's almost done! :D And school will be here in a week. -.- I hope you guys like this chapter because writer's block is finding its way to me. So, please review and maybe, JUST MAYBE, there will be a surprise for my readers. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. Except the plot and OCs. **

Alexis POV

Chiron took my mom and dad to his office. I wanted to go, of course but Chiron wouldn't allow it. I was too shocked by how my mom suddenly arrived at camp, so I didn't train. I sat at the dock by myself. I thought about what would happen. A bundle of questions popped out of my mind.

_What's mom doing here?_

_How did she get in?_

_What was she doing while I was gone?_

_Was she planning it all along?_

_Is she a demigod too?_

_Or is she a monster?_

_What will happen to me?_

_Am I leaving Camp Half-Blood?_

No. Mom couldn't possibly be a monster. And I don't wanna leave. I don't even think I can. I sat in worry when I heard a voice.

"You know, you really look pretty when you're worried." It was Nico. He sat next to me at the dock. I smiled.

"I'm just confused. And worried. What's gonna happen? I don't even know how in Hades my mom got in."

"Someone probably gave her permission."

"If she did get permission, then who'd give it?" We were both silent. Tears tried to escape my eyes and my throat was burning. It would be embarrassing if I cried in front of Nico.

"I'm nervous." He said quietly. I looked at him curiously.

"Why would you be?"

"Because I don't want you to leave camp just yet. You just got here like, a few weeks ago."

"I know. I'm nervous too." A few tears suddenly escaped. I felt guilty. I didn't want to leave Camp, but I didn't want to leave my mom, either. No matter what she's done to me, I still feel that I love her. And she loves me. Nico patted me in the back.

"Don't cry. It'll just make you feel worse."

"You don't say." We both chuckled at that. Louis, Rick and Carmelita started running to us. The three of them were panting.

"Alexis…" Carmelita breathed.

"It's your mom. She's—" Louis stopped himself and looked at Rick.

"What happened to her?" I got up as quickly as I can.

"She's fine Alexis. It's just that—" Rick paused.

"She's a demigod, Alexis. Your mom's a demigod."

**Sorry for a short chapter! But I wanna leave you guys hanging for a while! Please review and thank you for reading! See you next!**

**~iheartcocacola**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm SO SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE! IT'S BEEN MONTHS! Ugh, I haven't had enough time to write! And I couldn't think of a thing to put for Chapter 14. I swear, I'll try to make it up to you guys. I got caught up with other stuff. I'm really, really, sorry. I love you guys. Oh yeah, and Alexis' mom is 32. **

**Disclaimer: I just own my OCs and plot. Nothing else.**

Amelia POV

_16 years ago…_

I ran as fast as I could. They were right behind me. My legs were getting tired. I felt like I was going I was going to faint anytime soon. I was breathing hard. There was a hill that led down to the traffic. I stopped. I turned to look back at the group of large men that were chasing me. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to roll down the hill, a few rocks scratched me, and I shut my eyes tightly, afraid that something in the ground my poke me there. My eyesight was very important to me. I finally got to the end of the hill, and got up quickly. I could see the mob running down, guns in their hands. I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired. I felt like I was going to drop dead, without them shooting me. That'd be nice. I heard a shot, and I braced myself to die.

Only, I didn't die.

I heard a few screams, and I came back to life. I saw a guy, he looked my age. He was wearing some kind of weird armor, something that I think I saw in a book.. I tried to keep my eyes open, but a few seconds later, they shut down.

_Later…_

I woke up in a really hot room. I sat up. My breath hitched. I felt a sharp pain in my back. My scars were cleaned and I had band-aids everywhere in my body. The 'bed' I was laying on was just wood with a cloth over it. It felt like 100 degrees in the room, and I needed water. The door opened and a girl walked in. She had blonde hair and her eyes were purple. She looked about 11.

"Hi," she said.

"Uhm, hi," I said, staring at her.

"Would you like some water?" she asked politely. I nodded slowly. She got out a cup from her pocket and wiped the brim with her shirt. She set it on my 'bed' and poured water. I grabbed the cup and drank.

"More," I breathed out. She smiled and poured more. I drank to my satisfaction. I sighed, and the girl smiled.

"You must be really thirsty," she pointed out.

"Well, it is really hot in here," I answer. She nodded.

"I'm Kryst," she held out her hand.

"Amelia." I took her hand and shook it. She smiled. We were quiet for a few minutes. She took the cup and put it back in her pocket.

"I have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Amelia." She walked out the door. I continue to lay down in my bed. The door opened again and I sat up. I expected Kryst, but instead a guy walked in. He had black hair and his eyes were purple like Kryst. He looked about my age. He crossed his arms.

"Who are you and what were you running from?" He asked, glaring daggers at me. Wow. What a nice guy. I crossed my arms.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, glaring back at him. He looked taken aback for a moment, but then he went back to glaring. He grabbed me by the throat and started choking me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Well, I am almost dying. He pushed me back and I bumped my head on the wall. It hurt, and I was fighting back tears. Kryst ran into the room.

"Amelia! Are you okay?" She ran to me, but the boy grabbed her by the wrist.

"Kryst, not now. This girl could be a threat," He pointed to me. Kryst let go of his hand that grabbed her and she massaged her wrist.

"You don't even know her, Matthew! Besides, you were the one that brought her in here!" She yelled at him.

"I brought her here because I was ordered to!" He yelled back.

"Are you going to listen to them all the time?! When are you ever going to stop obeying them for once and do what you think is right?!"

"What _they _think is right is what _I _think is right. Now get out! I have to bring her to the _principia _for questioning. Don't even think of following us. You know what happens if you do." The guy, Matthew, warned Kryst. She ran out of the room, with such speed that it seemed like she disappeared. Matthew turned to me and tied my hands behind my back. He dragged me to out of the door. We passed a few buildings, and I was amazed by them. I wanted to be an architect, but my father told me to strive for something more. Well, what was more? An architect earned more than enough for two people. I frowned at the thought of how my dad wanted me to earn so much money. He "earns" much, but his job is clearly illegal.

My father is a drug dealer.

He was the one who sent those men after me. I don't know if he even remembers my birthday, or at least, my age. I snapped out of my thoughts when Matthew led me inside another building.

"Sit down," he ordered. I did as he told. He got a purple cloak and put it on in some way I couldn't figure out.

"Who are you and where are you from?" he asked harshly. "And I want straight answers."

I decided that it would be no use to resist, so I answered him. "My name is Amelia Cruz, and I'm from Los Angeles, California," I said.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at me. "How did you get all the way to San Francisco?" he asked suspiciously.

"My father brought me here to meet up with his companions," I answered obediently.

"Why did he meet his companions?"

"That's my father's business. Not yours or anyone else's."

"I order you to answer me."

"I say no. You don't own me."

"You sure are difficult."

"I've heard that from many people."_ Matthew chuckled. His expression seemed to soften. Just then, the doors flew open, and a girl wearing the same purple material as Matthew, ran in. _

_"Sorry I'm late!" She said. _

_"It's okay, Kathryn," Matthew said. The girl, Kathryn, smiled. She looked at me in surprise. _

_"Who's this? A new camper?" She said brightly. Matthew shrugged. _

_"It depends. She's been very…. Complicated," he said. Kathryn smiled. She sat on the chair across me. _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Amelia."_

_"Amelia…?"_

_"Amelia Cruz."_

_"Ahh, ok. Do you have any information you want to share?" _

_"Well, I'm not dangerous. Can someone tell me where I am and why?" Kathryn smiled. Matthew just stayed silent._

_"You're in Camp Jupiter. A camp for people like you, like __us," __She said. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked. Does she know about my father?_

_"Kath, don't," Matthew said. Kathryn just smiled._

_"We're demigods. And so are you." _

**And that's it! I really am sorry for not updating, I haven't had enough time to use my mom's laptop, where I keep all my documents and stuff… And it's faster than mine. My laptop is pretty slow. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't promise you guys that I'll be updating faster… *sigh* Never thought school would take up a lot of my time. And housework. So, yeah. I'm sorry for not updating. I don't plan on stopping this story. Thank you to all my readers! :***

**~iheartcocacola**


End file.
